SSBB high school
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: What would happen if all of the characters of SSB went to high school together? Includes many different pairings like LinkxZelda, MarthxPeach, etc. My take on how I wish high school was using SSB characters. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**SSBB high school ****part 1- First day**

** A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on me. I know this is OOC but I thought it would be more fun that way. So please, enjoy! **

"Wow… it's so big!" 16 year-old Zelda exclaimed as she looked for her dorm room. Her friend, 17 year-old Malon, agreed.

"I know!" she said. "Oh, look! Here's room 26!"

"See you in homeroom, Malon!" Zelda called as she stepped inside. Her two room-mates were already unpacking their stuff.

"Um…hello…" Zelda said shyly.

"Well, hi!" the shorter blond with a lot of jewelry said. "My name is Peach, and I'm 17. This is my friend Samus, and she's 18." Peach stuck her hand out.

_ "She sure isn't shy…"_ The Hylian princess thought as she shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Zelda and I'm 16.

Meanwhile, down the hall in room 36, Malon was meeting her own room-mate, 17 year-old Daisy, Peach's cousin.

Zelda, having unpacked her stuff fairly quickly, went to brave the hallways to attempt to find Mrs. Ashei's classroom and Malon. But her searching was fruitless. In her frustration, she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me…" She trailed off as she caught sight of the person in front of her. He looked not much older than her, with dirty-blond hair, ocean-blue eyes, and a tan complexion. He was **SO **cute!

"It's okay." He smiled. Zelda's heart thumped wildly in her chest. His hair hung over his eyes, and he brushed it away, which made him look even cuter.

"There you are!" Malon cried, ruining the moment by grabbing Zelda's arm. "C'mon, we're gonna be late!" The boy waved at her before Malon dragged her away.

_"That was one cute girl."_ He thought to himself before trudging off to find Mrs. Ashei's class before the bell rang.

***Mrs. Ashei's homeroom***

"Hey, sweet thang!" A red-headed boy said as he sidled up next to Samus. She glanced at him and groaned.

_"Great. It's another one. Why can't I go to one place without finding one of THEM?"_ the bounty huntress thought.

"Go away."

"Aw, come on, now! Go out with me!"

"I said, go away!" Samus cried. The red-headed nuisance ignored the danger in her tone and became persistant.

"Don't be like that…" He drawled. She gritted her teeth.

_"What is it going to take to make him go away?" _She thought.

"Go. Away. Now." She said in an icy tone. He finally took the hint and backed up.

"Okay, okay, I'm away." He turned and ran to his friends, who were snickering at his failed attempts to seduce the bounty huntress. Meanwhile, Zelda sat in the back of the class, lost in her thoughts of that boy in the hallway.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A deep voice startled her out of her musings.

"No…" She answered, looking up before recoiling in shock. It was him! He smiled at her before sliding into the desk beside her.

"Thanks. I'm Link, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zelda."

"Zelda?" He asked, dumbfounded. "As in, Princess Zelda?" She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"The one and only…You're from Hyrule?"

"Did my ears not give me away?" He indicated the said body part. Lo and behold, they were pointed, a trademark of her people. She blushed, berating herself for not noticing earlier. Link chuckled.

"Well, I see you two are having quite fun back here." Malon commented. Link stood up, flustered.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I think I t-took your seat…" He stammered, a light pink coloring his cheeks.

"Nah, you're fine." The girl said cheerfully, sliding into the desk in front of the princess.

"I see you've made a friend." An icy voice commented.

"Oh, h-hey Ilia." Link muttered.

"So, who's your **FRIEND**?" The girl demanded to know.

"I'm Zelda. Pleased to meet you." The princess said warmly. It was a good thing she had taken diplomacy. _"What is with this girl?"_

"Princess Zelda?" She nodded. "Hey, Link? Could you go sharpen my pencil?"

"Sure." The poor boy quickly left to get away from this extremely awkward situation. "Now, listen up. I don't care if you're a princess." Ilia said rudely. "But don't even **THINK **about trying to get him. He's **MINE**." With that, she sat down.

_"What was that about? Does she think I…like him? How can she even THINK that? We just met, for crying out loud!" _Zelda thought.

"Settle down, class!" Mrs. Ashei called. Zelda forced herself to pay attention. "Now, let's begin with an activity…"

** Hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R. It means a lot to me. Part 2 will be up ASAP. Until next time!**

** -HeroofTwilightsgf**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2- Plotting

***Lunch room***

"So…" Peach said. "Who was that boy, Zelda?"

"That was Link. Turns out he's from Hyrule, too…" The princess replied dreamily. Her gaze flitted around the lunch room, searching for the Hylian boy.

"Who are you looking for?" Samus teased. Zelda blushed furiously.

"N-no one…" She stammered. _"Man, is it really that obvious?" _The two blonds laughed at the expression on the poor Hylian's face.

***Room 31***

"So, Link, who was that hot chick you were talking to in Mrs. Ashei's class?" Roy the red-headed nuisance asked. Marth, his long-time friend and Prince of Altea, jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"It's none of your business, Roy." He hissed in his ear. _"Although I want to know the exact same thing…" _

"Remember what your parents said, Roy?" His other friend, Ike, leader of the famous mercenary team, reminded him. "We're here to learn. _NOT _to chase girls."

"I was just asking." The boy said innocently. Link chuckled before regaining his composure.

"It's okay, guys. I don't mind." He broke in. "Zelda's just a friend from home."

"You sure?" Roy asked suspiciously. Link chuckled again.

"Why would I not be sure?"

"I don't know…just checking." The boy said sheepishly, face flushing in embarrassment.

"I don't know about you guys," Ike interrupted. "But I'm _STARVING._" The boys burst into laughter.

"Ike, you're always hungry." Marth stated.

"But then again, food sounds really good right now." Link agreed. _"Maybe Zelda will be there…"_

"Then let's go get some food!" Roy cried, marching out of the room in a ridiculous manner. The rest of the boys burst into laughter once more before following the goofy red-head to the lunch room.

***Study hall, after school***

"Hey, guys, I'm going to the room. I have a whole bunch of homework." Link said. His room-mates bid him farewell and headed inside the study hall, where the rest of Mrs. Ashei's homeroom (minus Zelda and Ilia) were waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Peach said perkily.

"Hey, Peach." The group murmured.

"So, I just wanted to know if you guys have noticed how Link and Zelda have been acting lately." Marth snorted.

"How could we not?" Ike asked.

"Exactly." Daisy replied. "So, Peach and I thought we could all get together tomorrow after school-"

"And somehow set them up and in the process get to know each other better!" The blond princess butted in with a squeal. Murmurings went up among the group.

"I second the motion." Roy said in mock seriousness. The group burst into laughter before slowly muttering their assent.

"All right, then! See you guys here tomorrow!" Peach said. The group slowly began to dissipate, going to their separate rooms to tell Link, Zelda, and Ilia about the meeting (except for the getting them together part). The plotting had officially begun.

_Maybe it's not my weekend:_

Thanks for the tip! I really appreciate it when people review and give me tips on how to be better (because nobody is perfect). J

Oh yeah, I forgot to add this last time, but here it is:

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! _

Part 3 should be up sooner or later… until then please R&R. Hasta Luego!

**-HeroofTwilightsgf**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3- Truth or dare

*Next day, after school*

"I hate school." Zelda groaned, flopping on her bed with a sigh. "I've never had to do so much paperwork!" She sighed again.

"Zelda!" Malon called through the door.

"What?" she called back. "Can't I get a break around here?"

"Sorry to bother you, your Highness," Her friends said sarcastically. "But you have received a summons from one Princess Peach to meet her in the library along with the peasants."

"Fine, I'm coming." Zelda sighed, straightened her somewhat-messy brunette hair, and walked out the door, where Malon waited impatiently.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" The girl cried, grabbing the confused princess by the wrist and dragging her to the library.

"Okay, okay! You're gonna pull my arm out!" The said princess protested. Malon let go of her wrist and turned around, an amused expression in her green eyes.

"Sorry. But Peach told us to meet there _now_. And if we're late I have no clue what she'll do to us." Zelda chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. She'll understand. I promise." Malon rolled her eyes but giggled along with her friend as they hurried to the library, where everyone else was waiting for them.

"It's about time!" Daisy cried. Everyone else burst into laughter as Zelda and Malon closed the door behind them.

"Here, we saved you a seat, Zelda." Samus said, indicating the chair to her right. Zelda slid into it gratefully.

"What, do I not get a hello?" A familiar voice asked her. She looked and saw that it was Link and blushed profoundly.

"Hi, Link." He chuckled at her red face, causing her to redden further.

"Ahem." Peach cleared her throat. Everyone turned to face her, quiet descending upon the room as the rustling of fabric and creaking of chairs ceased. "Thank you for coming. This little meeting is basically a get-to-know-you kind of meeting. So, does anyone have any suggestions on what we could do?" The group was silent for a moment as everyone contemplated their choices.

"We could play Truth or Dare." Roy suggested innocently. The room slowly got louder as the teens chatted among themselves. Should they agree? Was a suggestion from Roy a good idea? Slowly everyone came to the same conclusion.

"We'll do it." Roy's face lit up with a mischievous look.

"All right, Samus, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go for a dare…" She said slowly. _"What is he up to?"_

"I dare you to be my girlfriend." He winked.

"Hah, no. Ike, truth or dare?"

_"Man, that was a fast rejection…"_ The mercenary thought. "I think I'll go for a dare as well…" Samus mulled over what she could dare him to do. A smile crept across her face as she got an idea.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you have a crush on in this group." The bounty huntress smirked. Ike looked nonchalantly at the girls, looking extremely bored. _"Is he scared or something?"_ Samus thought.

"What's the matter, Ike?" She taunted. "Are you scared?" He looked at her for a moment. The next thing she knew, his lips were pressed to hers. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Roy cried angrily. The rest of the group cheered and whistled.

"So, are ya'll gonna date or what?" Malon asked.

"Samus, will you go out with me?" Ike asked when they broke apart. She nodded breathlessly, her face dusted in a pink hue, which was unusual for her.

"S-sure…"

"_WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE?_" Roy demanded to know.

"Ilia, truth or dare?" The mercenary now turned to the Ordonian girl, ignoring his furious room-mate. She thought for a moment.

"Dare." She replied. _"Please dare me to kiss Link. Please."_

"I dare you to stay away from Link for the rest of the day." Ilia pouted, then turned to Malon.

"Truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go for truth."

"Which guy do you think is cutest in here?" Malon looked around the room at the likely candidates.

"Hm… Well, I can't say Ike, because he already has a girlfriend. Marth, no offense, but you look too girly." The prince frowned at her, but she ignored him. "I think I'll have to go with…Link."

"Aw, come on!" Roy protested, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Thanks, Malon…I think." Link said, flustered. She giggled.

"All right, handsome, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll stick with dare." A mischievous look spread across the girl's face.

_"Uh-oh." _Zelda gulped.

"I dare you to kiss Zelda." The room fell to silence as Link and Zelda blushed profusely.

"Malon!" Zelda whispered. The girl merely giggled.

"C'mon, Link, we don't have all day, ya' know." Link sighed, hanging his head in an effort to regain his shattered composure.

"Hey, hey, hey! Link doesn't have to kiss her if he doesn't want to!" Ilia jumped to his defense.

"A dare is a dare." Daisy said simply.

"And you should stick to yours." Ike reminded her.

"Then how come Samus didn't have to do her dare?"

"Because technically, that wasn't really a dare. You can't _force _someone to date you." Samus stated.

"We all know you like Link," Peach said gently. "But, honestly, Zelda is better for him." Ilia's face darkened, partially from having her secret revealed in front of Link, partially from anger that boiled and simmered in her veins. Link stared at her in shock, his face tomato-red at this point.

"I hate you guys." She growled before standing up angrily, shoving her chair aside and storming out of the library. Silence descended upon the group once again.

"Any day, Link." Malon reminded him teasingly. Zelda groaned. _"I thought I was off the hook!"_ Link gulped. He pulled Zelda closer to him and gently placed his lips on hers. The entire group burst into cheers and whistles again.

"So, are you gonna date now or what?" Samus asked. Zelda broke away and quickly ran out of the library, leaving a stunned Link and a group of disappointed friends.

"I guess we had better go after her." Daisy sighed. The girls murmured assent and trailed out the door. Link flopped back down in his chair with a sigh.

"You okay, dude?" Marth asked him, speaking up for the first time since the meeting had started. He glared at the Altean prince.

"I really hate you." He growled. The prince frowned once again, but the Hylian boy didn't notice. The said boy sighed, then got up and went after the girls. _"Maybe I can calm her down…"_

TA-DA! Wha'cha think? Please R&R!

Maybe it's not my weekend

Thanks for your tips and comments. I really appreciate you helping me out here.

ClarinetOverlord

Yes, Spanish is awesome. Although I personally think ASL is better…I'm stuck in Spanish. Oh well.

Morumotto-chi

Aw, thanks! I love muffins! And thanks for subscribing!

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing._

Trivia question: If you can guess who will be appearing in the next part, I will give you…muffins from Morumotto-chi!

Roy: *Mutters something incoherent*

Me: Come again?

Roy: I hate you.

Marth: And I, as well.

Me: How can you hate me?

Roy: You made me look stupid and like a player!

Marth: And you had someone call me a _GIRL_!

Me: I promise it gets better…or will it?

Roy: Just stop it already!

Me: Fine.

Hasta luego!

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4- A day in the park

Unfortunately, no one guessed right. Oh well. More muffins for me! But please enjoy part 4!

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Unfortunately. _

*DL's residence*

"It's about time we got out of this suspension!" 16 year-old Ness exclaimed, casting a sidelong glance at his boss.

"Yes, we finally get to go back…" DL murmured thoughtfully, already thinking of new schemes he and Ness could pull off. A demonic grin spread across the 17 year-olds face.

"What'cha thinkin' about, boss?" His minion asked. The demonic grin grew wider on his face.

"I have a plan… I'll need rope and a net, pronto." Ness scrambled off to find the supplies while DL finished working out the details of the plan. When the boy arrived with an armload of supplies, DL simply took the items and walked out of the house in the direction of the park, Ness trailing behind him.

*The park*

"Zelda! Wait up!" The girls called to the fleeing brunette. She shook her head and willed her legs to run faster. She didn't really care how much they hurt anymore. Her main goal was to get away from her friends. She didn't have the patience anymore.

Her friends soon faded in the distance and Zelda could no longer see them. She slowed her pace down to a fast walk, attempting to catch her breath. Her heart still pounded wildly in her chest, but whether from the kiss, the running, or both, she had no clue.

What on earth was Malon thinking? She liked Link and all, but daring them to kiss after only knowing each other for two days, max? That was insanity!

And yet, she couldn't deny that she liked it. Her lips still tingled when the memory resurfaced. Her face flushed again as she thought of it again.

"How am I going to face him at school?" She wondered aloud. She groaned as she realized how embarrassing it will be for her when and if she went back. She sighed in frustration, quickening her pace unintentionally as she mulled over what was in store for her later. In fact, she was so lost in thought that she didn't realize where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she stooped to help the boy pick up his things. He glared at her angrily, red eyes flashing.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped. She bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?" The boy was silent. He opened his mouth to speak when the faint thud of footsteps was heard. He cursed, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the trees. She started to protest, but he covered her mouth.

"Make a sound and you're dead." He hissed. Her eyes widened but she was quiet. He continued to pull her through the trees until they came to a clearing. A young, black-haired boy sat on a rock in the middle, springing up when he caught sight of them.

"You're back, boss!" He exclaimed cheerfully, noticing Zelda for the first time. "Whoa, who's the pretty girl?"

"Go check the rigging, Ness." The red-eyed boy ordered. Ness nodded and left the clearing. Zelda was still being held captive by the red-eyed, black-haired boy, who had sat down on the rock previously claimed by Ness.

"If you would be so kind, could you please let me go?" She asked through gritted teeth. The boy sat there quietly, not letting go of her arm.

"On one condition." He said suddenly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Before you tell me this "condition", could I please have your name?"

"It's DL." He informed her. "And the condition is a payment."

"What kind of payment?"

"A kiss." He grinned seductively at her. Her only reaction was a horrified face.

"Oh, no. I am _NOT _kissing you!" She cried. "I don't even know you!"

"And?" He asked her. When she didn't reply, he leaned down and kissed her. She pushed him away angrily.

"What was that for!"

"That was your payment."

"Fine. Now that I've paid can you _please _let go of my arm?" He considered it for a moment before breaking into a malicious grin.

"Nah. I like you right where you are." She blushed profusely at that statement before struggling to get out of his grip. But it was no use. His grip was iron-strong.

"I hate you." She muttered. He grinned.

"How about another kiss?" He suggested before leaning down in an attempt to kiss her again. But she smacked his face before he could succeed.

"Keep your lips to yourself, DL." Zelda commanded in an icy tone. He simply grinned goofily at her, capturing her lips in his before she could slap him again.

"No thanks." He said sarcastically as she glared angrily at him again.

"I thought I told you to keep your lips to yourself!"

"You did." He smirked. "But I'm not so good at following directions." He leaned down to reclaim her lips again as she protested.

"S-stop…" She murmured. He gently nibbled on her ear.

"Nope."

"Leave her alone." A harsh voice commanded. Zelda turned to see none other than Link, clad in a green tunic, a sword in his hand. DL laughed demonically.

"Oh, look, Link's come to the rescue!" He said sarcastically, letting go of the girl so he could stand up and draw his own sword. "Is this your girl, brother?"

"Shut up, DL. And I'm not your brother." Link snapped. Zelda was confused. _"His brother?"_ She wondered. She was jarred out of her thoughts at the sound of steel-on-steel. They were really fighting over her?

"Heh. I figured as much." DL crowed smugly. Link glared at him furiously. But before the fighting could get more intense, Ness came out of the trees.

"Hey, boss! We got some…thing…Did I interrupt you?"

"No, you didn't." DL said through gritted teeth, sheathing his sword. He flashed a smile at Zelda before glaring at his brother again. "We'll meet again soon, brother. Mark my words." And with that, he disappeared into the trees, a puzzled Ness not far behind.

Zelda collapsed onto the ground with a sigh. Link rushed over to her worriedly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently. She nodded, looking up into his azure eyes.

"Thank you for coming when you did." She said gratefully. He flushed a pale pink color.

"I-It was nothing…" He stammered. She smiled up at him, causing him to darken.

"What did DL mean by 'brother'? Are you two related?" Zelda asked in an effort to change the subject. Link's features darkened considerably.

"He's not my brother." He stated.

"Then what is he?"

"He's…" Link inhaled shakily. "He's my dark side." Quiet descended in the clearing.

"He's your dark side?" Zelda asked. "How did he get out?"

"Long story. I'll tell you some other time." He said softly. She slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around him in an effort to console him.

"All right." She said. They stayed like that for a time until the calls from her friends(who were still looking for the brunette princess) were heard. Zelda sighed, the intimate moment now ruined.

"We should get back." He suggested. She nodded sadly, walking in the direction of the main path. Before she could leave the clearing, though, Link grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him questioningly. He stepped closer and leaned down, gently capturing her lips with his. She moaned quietly.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Princess?" He asked her. She drew in a deep breath.

"Yes." She answered. He grinned and grabbed her in his arms to hug her before they walked back to the waiting friends hand-in-hand.

"Yes!" Malon cheered as they stepped into view. A faint dusting of pink appeared on Zelda's cheeks, but she just grinned in spite of it.

"You happy now?" She asked her friend, who nodded energetically.

"Oh yes. We all are." Peach said as the girls embraced in a group hug.

TA-DA! What do you think? Please R&R! Part 5 should be up soon! Thanks to all my faithful viewers! I love you all! *hands you all cookies* Feel special!

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5- Secrets revealed

***Chatroom***

_Blazing_Fire, Ordonian_Boy, Prince_of_Altea, and Mercenary_Man have logged on._

_Blazing_Fire: Hey guys!_

_Ordonian_Boy: Hey Roy._

_Mercenary_Man: Hello._

_Prince_of_Altea: Hey guys, why don't we go hang out tonight or something? We hardly ever get to spend time together with just us anymore._

_Blazing_Fire: Sounds cool._

_Ordonian_Boy: But…_

_Mercenary_Man: What, exactly, are we going to do?_

_Prince_of_Altea: A guys bowling night!_

_Mercenary_Man: You're on!_

_Ordonian_Boy: I'm game! *And so gonna win*_

_Blazing_Fire: Sounds fun…and Link, YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN!_

_Ordonian_Boy: You wanna bet?_

_Hyrulian_Princess, Metroid_Warrior, and Mushroom_Princess have logged on._

_Mushroom_Princess: Hey guys! :D_

_Prince_of_Altea: Hi Peach ;)_

_Hyrulian_Princess: Hey :)_

_Ordonian_Boy: Hello :)(:_

_Blazing_Fire: All right, enough love here *gags*_

_Metroid_Warrior: You guys wanna do somethin' tonight_

_Mercenary_Man: Sorry, Samus, but we've already got plans. Maybe some other time?_

_Metroid_Warrior: Okay._

_Prince_of_Altea: If we're gonna go bowling, we need to go NOW._

_Ordonian_Boy: Point._

_Everyone logs off._

***Room 26***

"Since the guys went out bowling," Samus said with a hint of anger. "We'll have a girl's night while they're gone."

"Yay!" Peach said excitedly, earning stares from the other girls. "What? I'm excited!" Malon sighed, while Daisy and Zelda laughed at the blond princess' expression. The five girls sat on various chairs or on the beds across the room.

"So, what should we do?" Malon asked.

"We should play 'Secrets', guys." Daisy suggested. Peach nodded enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" Samus asked. "What is it with you two and spin-offs of Truth or Dare?" The cousins ignored her, instead explaining the rules of the game.

"So all you have to do is tell us one of your secrets, as the name implies that almost no one knows."

"Sounds fun." Malon said cautiously.

"I guess I'll start." Zelda took a deep breath. "I have the ability to use magic."

"No way!" The girls cried. "Show us." Zelda conjured up a small, red ball of magic. The other girls oohed and aahed at the sight.

"I'll go next!" Peach volunteered. "I used to be in love with my bodyguard, Mario!" The entire room burst into laughter.

"And I used to be in love with his brother, Luigi!" Daisy supplied through bouts of laughter. The girls had a field day with those two.

"Samus, your turn." Zelda wheezed.

"Okay." She sighed. "Ike is my first boyfriend."

"Aww…" The girls cooed.

"Okay, my turn." Malon said boldly. I lied when we played Truth or Dare the other day." Silence suddenly fell on the group.

"You did what now?" Daisy asked.

"I lied when we played Truth or Dare the other day." Malon repeated calmly. "I don't think Link is the cutest. I think it's-" She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from revealing too much. The other girls crowded around her.

"Who?" Samus asked gently.

"I can't tell you." Malon managed to say before she stormed out of the room.

"We have to find out!" Peach exclaimed. "But how?" The girls put their heads together in an effort to figure out but drew up a blank, a blank, a blank, and another blank.

"Oh well." Daisy sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

***Hallway***

Malon was storming furiously to her room, not noticing where she was going. Because of her lack of attentiveness, she ran into someone in the hall.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry…" She trailed off when she found herself looking into a familiar pair of electric, cobalt-blue eyes. A blush crept up on her face as he grinned.

"No problem, sweetheart." He drawled. Their gazes locked for a moment before Malon looked away from Roy, biting her lower lip.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. She nodded, still avoiding his gaze. He took her chin in his fingers and tilted it upwards so she would meet his gaze. When she finally did look at him with her large, green eyes, he searched her face for an answer to his question. But before he could find it, she smacked his hand away angrily.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said through clenched teeth. He raised his hands in surrender and slowly backed away. She took this opportunity to run past him to her room, three doors down.

A sudden urge came over Roy to go after Malon. He took a few steps after her before he stopped again.

"She doesn't want you near her." He reminded himself, turning on his heel to head to his room, where the other guys were probably still crowing over their win. "And besides, why do you care what she does or doesn't do?"

But he couldn't deny the warm feeling that he had felt and still felt ever since she had slapped his hand away. Was it possible…? No, that couldn't be it. It just couldn't be.

"What is wrong with me?" He wondered silently as he stepped into the chaotic celebrations of his friends.

"Hey, Roy! Where ya' been?" Marth asked, still giddy with excitement over the win against the other team they had met in the bowling alley.

"Sorry. I ran into Malon in the hallway and we talked for a bit."

"Are you guys dating or something?" Link teased.

"Do you like her?" Marth asked.

"Maybe they were meeting for a lover's tryst." Ike joked. Roy sighed exasperatedly and flopped down on the bed that was considered "his".

"No, no and no." He denied quickly. Marth eyed him warily.

"You're hiding something, Roy." He declared. "And I will find out what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Roy exclaimed. Link snorted.

"Yes, you are." The Hylian boy agreed. Roy shook his head vehemently.

"I am not!"

"We know you are hiding something, Roy." Ike said quietly. "So please, tell us."

"There's nothing to tell, 'cause I'm not hiding anything!" Roy cried indignantly. The other boys sighed in defeat, clearly not gaining anything from this argument.

"Fine…" Marth agreed. "You're not hiding anything."

"Thank you! At least _someone_ agrees!" Roy said. The boys were quiet for a while.

"So, when are you and Samus gonna go on a date?" Link asked to break the silence.

"Probably sometime this weekend." Ike admitted.

"Oh, cool. Maybe we could double-date?"

"You're on." Ike grinned roguishly. Roy sighed.

"This is a boring conversation." He commented, getting off of the bed. "I'm going to go out for a while." Without another word, he strode out of the room, his destination: the park. The mindless, boring conversation ceased and struck up again with the topic of what Roy was hiding.

"I'm positive he's hiding something." Ike said quietly. "And I'm pretty sure it has to do with Malon."

Ta-da! So, what do you guys think? Please R&R! If you don't know how to do that, I'll tell you. Just press the pretty little button at the bottom of the screen with a text bubble and the word "review" :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I only own the story line._

News update! I have started to post my SSB one-shots so please R&R them as well…If you have a special pairing, I'll write it, as long as it's not yaoi or yuri.

Another news update! I'll probably be posting another story some time soon. It's called "Stuck", and it's a Bleach fanfic because I love Bleach.

Trivia time! If you can guess either who Malon thinks is cutest or what Roy is hiding, I'll give you… *Thinks really hard* I know! I'll give you Roy! *Smiles*

Roy: What?

What was that face for, Roy?

Roy: You can't just give me away!

Um… I can't?

Roy: NO! You can't!

And why not?

Roy: Because then, technically, you're selling a slave, which is ILLEGAL.

No, you're not real. So I can do whatever I want with you. *Smiles mischievously*

Roy: *gulps* Dear God, no! NO!

Hasta luego!

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Nightmare

As soon as Malon drifted to sleep, her mind transported her to a meadow. But this meadow was not normal. It was covered in slick crimson blood and the rotting corpses that belonged to soldiers. This was a battlefield.

For some reason, she was fighting alongside Roy. She looked down to find herself holding a thin yet deadly rapier. A man in red charged at her and she parried his blows with ease, as though she had been fighting all of her life. She found a way past his defenses and her sword slid through his heart. The man slumped to the ground, eyes staring lifelessly at the sky.

"Look out!" Roy cried suddenly, blocking a blow from another man that, should it have landed, would have immediately ended her life. She teamed up with him and they attacked the man, landing blow after blow on the knight until the hilt of Roy's golden sword was all that could be seen as the sword slid into the man's chest.

"Thanks." She murmured. He shot her a half-grin, which was quickly replaced by a serious frown.

"I've got to get you out of here." Roy said urgently, desperately looking around for an exit point. A man in blue armor trotted up to the frantic redhead.

"Prince Roy!" He cried fearfully. "There's too many of them! We can't hold on much longer!"

"Prince?" Malon breathed. The said boy went up to the man, shaking him by the shoulders to calm him down.

"Hold them off as long as you possibly can!" Roy ordered. "I'm going to get the Princess to safety." The man bowed, still shaking in terror, and hurried back into the fray. Malon grew dizzy and lightheaded as the stench wafting through the air was abominably horrid. She began to sway, but Roy caught her before she could sink to the ground.

"Don't give up yet." He murmured in her ear comfortingly. "I'm going to get you out of here." She nodded weakly, watching the carnage that was still going on around them. She felt nauseous. He gently picked her up, carrying her bridal-style, and ran off of the battlefield. The sounds of sword on sword and the cries of the dying could still be heard for quite a while.

"Roy, what's going on?" Malon asked shakily as he set her down at the entrance of a nearby cave. He looked at her strangely.

"Didn't I already tell you?" When she shook her head, his eyes grew dim, tears glimmering deep within the cool, blue orbs.

"Roy, who are we fighting?" She asked in the same shaky voice. His head dropped, his shoulders heaving with the effort of containing his emotions. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest and speaking soothing words.

"I just don't understand." He groaned. "I don't understand why he's doing this."

"Who's doing what?" She prodded gently.

"Why is my best friend fighting against me?" His head snapped up, eyes blazing with sorrow and anger. "Why is he doing this? We've been friends for the longest time!"

"Which friend?" She breathed, fearing his answer. He stared at her, his blue eyes dull. He swiftly began walking into the cave, lighting a torch as he went. She followed behind him, still confused as to what was going on.

After walking for about five minutes, she stopped him.

"What?" He snapped. She shrunk back for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"This friend…it couldn't be Marth, could it?"

"…Yes." His voice was now emotionless.

"But why?"

"I don't know, Malon." He kept the same tone. "I just don't know anything anymore." Suddenly, Roy stiffened, drawing his golden sword while dropping the torch, extinguishing the light.

"Roy, what's going on?" She asked worriedly. Another soft glow appeared, this time from the edge of the cavern.

"The boy has no clue what is going on." A malicious voice declared. "But I do." A slight figure, garbed in black, stepped out of the shadows, a lit torch in hand, face hidden in shadows.

"Who are you?" Malon demanded to know. The man chuckled.

"It's a pity you don't recognize me." He said, drawing back his hood, letting it rest on his shoulders. Shoulder-length blue hair crowned his head. Eyes very near that same shade stared cruelly at her. The man let out a cackle.

"Marth?" She asked in horror. A jeering smirk twisted his lips.

"The one and only, _Princess_." His voice dripped with poison and sarcasm. He snapped his fingers and Roy stiffly moved to his side, earning a gasp from Malon.

"Why are you doing this, Marth?" She asked quietly, pools of tears filling her green eyes.

"Because of you." He snarled.

"Me?"

"Yes. Ever since you two got together you made him better than me in every way." The Prince of Altea growled. "But now, thanks to a wizard, I can make him pay." He snapped his fingers again and Roy stumbled forward, sword held out in front of him.

"W-what are you doing, Marth?" Malon stammered. He grinned evilly at her.

"Exacting my revenge." Roy's sword glimmered softly in the torchlight as the tip slowly touched her abdomen. "Any last words?"

"Roy, listen to me." She said calmly. "You have to snap out of it! Please, for my sake, snap out of it!"

"He can't hear you." Marth sneered. Malon's gaze darted around the room, desperately looking for an escape route. Her eyes lighted on a passage to her left. It was dark, but maybe she could lose Marth in there and somehow get Roy back to normal. She gazed softly at his eyes, no longer a friendly blue, but a harsh, evil red.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, then quickly drew her sword and dragged it across his arm, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his sword. His eye color changed back and forth between red and blue as he fought for control over his body once more. Using this momentary distraction, Malon dashed off into the passageway.

"You can't escape, Princess." Marth's confident voice floated up to her. She gulped and ran faster. But she was at a disadvantage, as she had no light and could not see what was in front of her. Not two seconds later, she was on her face, having tripped over a loose rock in the passageway. Her knees throbbed from where she had scraped them.

"Dang it!" She cursed under her breath. A soft glow appeared from where she had just come from.

"I told you that escape was impossible." His voice was amused now as he trotted into view, Roy in tow, eyes a murderous red. "And now you must pay for your actions." The tip of Roy's golden sword was placed once again at her abdomen.

"Roy, please, don't listen to him!" She pleaded. "Fight him!" But his eyes remained red, cold and merciless. She closed her eyes, opening them when his sword pierced her skin, her abdomen, exiting through her back. The pain was immense, causing her to fall to her knees, moaning and groaning.

"What have I done?" Roy whispered, his eyes now their normal blue color, brimming with tears as he knelt at her side, stroking her hair tenderly. Malon coughed weakly, spitting out blood. Marth's dry chuckle echoed through the cavern. The red-haired Prince stood up, seething with rage.

"How touching." Marth commented sarcastically.

"How dare you? You're nothing but a coward and an animal!" Roy cried, gently pulling his sword out of Malon's stomach.

"Am I?" With a cry of rage Roy lunged at him, eyes flashing dangerously as he attacked. Marth stood, parrying his attacks with a look of boredom on his face. In a flash, his sword had pierced Roy's chest and he shoved him backwards, causing him to crumple next to Malon.

"You stupid, love-bound fool." Marth spat. "I don't know what I saw in you."

"Roy…" Malon called weakly, gathering the last of her strength to sit up so she could look at him. His wound was large, allowing gushes of crimson blood to flow out, staining the light green tunic that he word. Her own pink tunic was covered in her own blood. His head turned weakly to face her.

"I-I…love…you…" He heaved in one last breath, then exhaled and grew still. His chest no longer struggled to rise. Blood no longer pumped through his veins. He was dead. Two small tears formed in Malon's eyes and trailed down her face.

"Pathetic little boy." Marth said. Malon lay back down, black beginning to consume her vision. Marth's sinister laugh was the last thing she heard before the blackness consumed her and she slipped into the unconsciousness that is inescapable.

The state of death.

**Ta-da! What do you guys think? Sort of a filler chapter between Malon going to her room and waking up. It connects to the next chapter, but I'm still debating on whether I should write a story based on this or not. Any suggestions, comments, anything? Thanks to royal crown, ClarinetOverlord, and MirrorThieves for being amazing reviewers.**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Super Smash Bros, Roy would've been in Brawl._

**Please hit the pretty little button on the bottom of this page that says "review". I'm not updating until I get 30! Little math equation. Reviews = Updates. So click the button! Hasta Luego!**

**-HeroofTwilightsgf**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: A night in the park

Malon shot up, breathing heavily. She held her hand to her chest, feeling the rapid drumming that was her heartbeat. Her body and sheets were drenched in sweat. Daisy slumbered on peacefully, completely oblivious to her room-mate's distress. Malon sighed and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep.

But it was useless. No matter how much she tossed and turned, she couldn't fall asleep. She sighed, and then quietly got up, being careful not to wake the brown-hair princess sleeping in the next bed as she slipped out of the room. She then tiptoed down the hall before soundlessly exiting the building. The cool night air pierced through her thin nightgown, stinging her skin and causing her to shiver. But she continued relentlessly forward to the park.

Back home, when she couldn't sleep, she would slip out of the castle and head to Lon Lon Ranch, owned by her father, to watch the stars. It was so tranquil out in the countryside, and she spent many a night trying to find the constellations her father had told her about as a young child.

_ Flashback_

_ "Daddy, tell me about the stars." 9 year-old Malon begged. "Please?" Her father chuckled, a deep rumble in his throat, really._

_ "Of course, Malon." He picked her up and settled her in his lap, pointing up at a set of stars. "Do you see those stars?"_

_ "Silly daddy, of course I do!"_

_ "D'you see the ones that form a straight line, right there?" He pointed up at the line of three stars. Malon nodded energetically. "Well, those three stars make up the belt of the hunter, Orion."_

_ "Who's he, daddy?" Malon asked curiously._

_ "He was a hunter friend of the goddess Artemis, according to old legends. But one day he surprised her and she accidently shot him with her arrows, killing him instantly."_

_ "That's so sad!"_

_ "Yes, it is." Talon smiled sadly. "But to remember him, she placed his body in the sky, so he would always be there beside her."_

_ "Wow!" The little girl breathed. "Show me another one!" Her father chuckled._

_ "All right, all right…"_

_ End Flashback_

A small smile graced her lips as she settled into the park bench, gazing up at the sky. A sharp, biting wind struck up, causing her to shiver and wish she had thought to bring a jacket. She continued to stare up at the skies, hunting for those constellations her father had taught her all those years ago.

The longer she sat there, the more tired she grew, as was expected. She stood up, stretched, and tried to find her way out of the park. But it was nearly impossible to navigate the twisting, winding paths, even in the shimmering, cold light the moon produced.

As she was walking, she bumped into someone, startling her. She wondered who would be out at this late hour. She was startled back to the present when she felt the press of cold metal against her neck. Malon gulped, unable to move, think, or even breathe.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, the golden hilt of his sword glittering in the dim light. Malon couldn't get her mouth to move, to form the words that would get that sword away from her. Her body began to tremble violently as her fear began to dominate her.

"Ah…" She tried to speak, but only managed to produce a cowardly squeak. But it was enough. The boy lowered his sword and stepped closer to investigate.

"Malon?" His cobalt eyes widened in shock as he recognized her. She nodded, still trembling as her nightmare flashed in her memory once more. His red hair glinted as if infused with silver strands. Another sharp wind struck up, chilling her to the bone and causing her to sway on her feet. Roy only just managed to catch her by the waist before she could tumble to the ground.

"Are you cold?" He asked, a hint of concern showing the deepest part of his dark eyes. She nodded.

"Why would I be shivering if I wasn't?" She asked through gritted teeth, having just enough strength to speak the sarcastic retort. A smirk tainted the boy's lips as he led her to a nearby park bench. Once she had been seated, he removed his jacket and placed it around her, hugging her close in an effort to warm the poor, shivering girl named Malon.

"So, what are you doing out here at this hour of the night?" Roy asked her in a playful, teasing tone.

"I could ask the same of you." Her tone was just as equally playful and teasing. Roy chuckled.

"I…just needed to get away from the guys. You?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shuddered as her nightmare came back yet again.

_ "You can't escape, Princess…"_ What had Marth meant by that? As she tried to puzzle it out, she could see Roy staring at her curiously.

"Nightmares?" She nodded mutely. "Can you tell me about them?" She shook her head vehemently.

"I'm sorry… I just can't." She stuttered in an attempt at a lame excuse.

"Fine, I won't force you to tell me." She breathed a sigh of relief. He held her just the slightest bit closer in an effort to console her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning on his shoulder.

"By the way…" Roy murmured. "Sorry about the whole sword incident earlier. I'm just so used to being snuck up on and stuff that I guess it's just become a habit…"

"Don't worry about it." She replied. "I should have watched where I was going."

"Yeah, you are a pretty big klutz when it comes to that." He teased. "I mean, you ran into me _twice_! In _one day_!" Malon blushed a deep crimson, unnoticeable in the pale, white moonlight.

"Hey!" She protested, shoving him on the arm. "That's not exactly fair, you know!"

"Since when has _anything_ been fair?" He questioned. Malon glared at him.

"You have a point." She conceded. A wide, superior smirk crept upon his lips.

"I'm always right, you know."

"Oh, really?" She asked. "Then what's up with all of the C's and D's on Mrs. Ashei's tests?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as he sputtered, turning a deep shade of pink.

"Well, you see…"

"Roy, can I ask you something?" She interrupted his rant of excuses. When he nodded, she continued. "Are you a prince?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"No reason…" She smiled innocently at him.

"Okay…" An awkward silence descended upon the two. Malon broke into an extremely large yawn that practically split her face in two. "I think you need some sleep." Roy noted.

"No, I don't!" She protested, but another yawn contradicted her, earning a chuckle from the red-haired prince beside her. She glared at him heatedly.

"Yes, you don't need _any_ sleep at all." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She blushed. "If I'm going to sleep, then you are too." He shook his head.

"I'm used to not having any sleep. I'll wake you up when the sun comes out to play!" Malon laughed at his childish tone before sighing in defeat and snuggling up against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"Goodnight, Roy." She mumbled sleepily. Roy watched her until her breathing became deep and even before whispering, "Goodnight, beautiful." She sighed in her sleep and nestled closer to him. A small, tender smile graced his lips as he began the long wait for the sun to rise.

~(EE*33)~

The sun had just started to peek from behind the hills, painting the sky in muted pinks and oranges, with a hint of blue showing here and there, as well as the barest trace of purple near the peak of the hills. Roy sighed, not wanting this moment to end, but he had promised the sleeping angel in his lap that he would "wake her up when the sun came out to play".

"Malon…" He whispered in her ear. "Wake up." She shoved him lightly.

"Five more minutes…" She begged sleepily.

"No can do, Malon." With that he unceremoniously dumped her off of his lap, being careful not to shove her so hard as to injure her.

"OW!" Maybe he wasn't careful enough. "Roy, what was that for!"

"I was waking you up like I said I would! I don't renege on my vows, you know!"

"Well, you could've done it a little nicer!" He was about to open his mouth to retaliate when the sun finally came out from behind the hills, illuminating her figure in a halo of fiery light. Her red hair was a deep burgundy color, her figure perfectly outlined.

He also noticed just how thin her nightgown was. A gulp escaped his lips, his cheeks turning a deep, rose-colored pink. Malon stared at him confusedly until she followed his gaze. Her cheeks went cherry-red and hot as she tried to use his jacket to cover up what she could.

"Um…" A heavy, ringing silence filled the air. Even the animals were silent, seeming to be watching the two redheads.

"I-I think I'm gonna leave now." Roy said in embarrassment. He turned and left quickly.

"Wait, what about your jacket?" Malon called after him.

"I'll get it in homeroom!" He yelled over his shoulder before he entered the quiet dormitory building.

"Dude, why are you up so early?" Link asked him somewhat groggily as Roy entered the room to find the Hylian and the mercenary already getting ready for class.

"None of your business." He growled before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do something with the messy mop of red hair on his head.

_"I really need to stop thinking about her…"_

GASP! She's back! Thank you so so much for your patience guys! So what'cha think? Please R&R!

** This next part is random and was part of a conversation I had with royal crown (who, by the way, is amazing and you should check out her "Young Justice Truth or Dare" story) so, thanks to my #1 reviewer!**

** Roy: Do I have to?**

** Yes, you do. It's either this or let RC do what she wants with you *smiles evilly***

** Roy:*gulps* Okay. *Steps out in only a pair of pink boxers* **_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…_

I'll let you imagine the rest. Hasta Luego!

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: Partners

Yay! Another chapter! Here, everyone gets a plushie of their choice! *hands out plushies*. Please R&R!

*Mrs. Ashei's class*

"Where were you this morning? I got up at dawn and you were gone!" Daisy asked Malon, noting the way her hair was slightly disheveled and messy, as if a rat had slept in it. Said girl was frantically trying to tame the frizzy mess by combing her fingers through it.

"In the park." Malon answered. "Now, can you help me?" Daisy nodded and took out the small brush and a hair band that she always kept on her, settling the red-haired girl in front of her so she could brush and braid her hair.

"There you go!" Daisy exclaimed proudly. Malon used the princess' compact mirror to examine the girl's handiwork.

"Thanks, Daisy." The girl nodded brightly, skipping to her seat near the front of the class.

"Class, settle down." Mrs. Ashei called over the din that had erupted in the classroom. The rowdy students immediately settled down to listen to the petite teacher. "Today I will be assigning partners for our annual cultural project." Loud groans filled the classroom. Mrs. Ashei was about to call them to order when the door opened and a familiar red-haired boy slipped into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Ashei." He apologized. The teacher rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Just remember to be on time from now on. Do we understand each other, Mr. Pherae?" He nodded obediently before slinking to the seat next to Malon, right in front of Link and Zelda.

"Hey." Malon whispered.

"Morning." A small grin quirked his lips before he turned his attention to Mrs. Ashei.

"Now, as I was saying, you will get your partners today for our annual cultural project. You and your partner must choose one of two options; First, you can give a history of either your country or your countries, or you can demonstrate something that both of your countries have or your country has."

Quiet murmurs and moans sprung up all across the room. Mrs. Ashei silenced it with a sharp glance at the noisemakers.

"The partners will be as follows; Marth and Peach, Link and Zelda, Agatha and Midna, Daisy and DL, Roy and Malon, Ilia and Ness, and Ike and Samus."

Hoots and whistles went up all around the room as the students got together with their assigned partners. Most of it was directed at Link and Zelda, as well as Malon and Roy.

"I wonder if Link and Zelda will do a project about how their country knows how to suck face." Roy muttered jokingly, earning a punch on the arm from Malon.

"Roy!" She hissed. He just laughed quietly.

"This assignment is due tomorrow." Mrs. Ashei announced. "You have fifteen minutes in this class to plan. I suggest you get to work."

"Do you have _any _idea of what we can do?" Roy asked his partner, ignoring his friends' remarks, hoots and whistles. "Because I've got nothing."

"If Altea has any old songs that you are aware of and know by heart, then yes." Malon answered.

"I know exactly one old song." He replied with a wink.

"That's good. Meet me in the park after school and we'll see how well, I mean, bad we'll sound." She teased.

"Yes, ma'am." He said in all seriousness, even mock saluting her. She giggled slightly.

"So, are you even the _slightest_ bit tired?" Malon asked.

"Nope. Not a bit." Roy said, then broke into a large, contradictory yawn that looked like he would split his face in two.

"How long has it been since you last went to sleep?"

"Hmm…I'd have to say about 48 hours." He replied nonchalantly.

"Roy!" She whisper-yelled.

"What?" He groaned.

"You need to sleep! Your body needs time to recuperate!" He smiled, shook his head, and ruffled her newly-fixed hair. She glared at him and straightened it again. The "fight" continued until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Don't forget about the park." Malon reminded him. He rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"I won't, Ms. Bossypants." He chuckled as she attempted to smack him again for the comment, but missed him entirely.

"I'm so gonna kill you later!" She called after him. He waved his hand in arrogance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what they all say."

*Lunch room*

"Anyone got any ideas they aren't using?" Daisy asked the cluster of girls that sat at the lunch table, gossiping over who liked who and who did what. "DL was no help whatsoever."

"Sorry, Daisy." Her cousin apologized.

"Our ideas are the ones we're using." Zelda added sadly.

"Maybe you could make your favorite meal from Sarasland while DL makes his favorite meal from Hyrule." Malon suggested.

"Or maybe you could dance some traditional dances at a birthday or something." Samus stated.

"Maybe." Daisy said thoughtfully. "So, what are you guys doing for your projects?"

"Marth and I are doing children's games." Peach answered.

"Link and I are doing Hyrule's history." Zelda replied, earning a snort from Malon and a snore from Peach. She sent them both a glare, sending the table into hysterics.  
>"Ike and I are doing warfare weaponry." Samus added when she was able to breath again. Malon remained silent.<p>

"Malon, what are you and Roy doing?" Daisy turned to the silent girl.

"I'd rather not tell anyone." Malon admitted. "I'd rather keep it a secret."

"But we all told you ours!" Zelda protested.

"And how do we know that you won't steal our ideas?" Peach asked suspiciously.

"Because that's not who I am." Malon replied. "You know I'd never do that."

"True." Samus agreed.

"But why won't you tell us?"

"It's a secret." Malon insisted. Daisy pouted for a moment, before a mischievous light flickered in her brown eyes.

"So, what was that whole argument about with Roy in Mrs. Ashei's class?" She asked deviously. Malon flushed a crimson red that matched her hair.

"N-nothing…"

"Oh, it was definitely something, so spill." Daisy demanded.

"Fine… I was just telling him that he needed to sleep because he told me he hasn't slept in over 48 hours." She was telling the truth, but not all of it.

"Oh…"

"Really, Malon?" Zelda asked. "You argued over a trivial thing like that?" When Malon nodded in all seriousness, the Hylian princess burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Malon wanted to know.

"You guys act like such a couple!" Zelda cackled. "Are you two dating or something?"

"Just shut up." Malon's face was now darker than her hair. The bell rang, signifying lunch was over and bringing reprieve to the poor girl.

For now.

Yay! Another chapter! Typed it in English class lol. Please R&R. Hasta Luego! I apologize for its shortness… In the meantime, check out my other stories! (SSB oneshots, These tears I cry)

-HeroofTwilightsgf


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9- A piece of me

_** Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay… Here's part nine! Enjoy!**_

*After school, the park*

The air was warm and the scenery pleasant as Malon and Roy strolled through the crowded park, searching for a secluded place so they could work on their project.

"There are _way_ too many people in this park." Roy grumbled, earning a punch in the arm from the red-head beside him.

"Just stop complaining and help me look." She ordered. He rolled his eyes but kept looking.

"What about in there?" He asked, pointing down a small, almost invisible path to their right. Malon shrugged and began to walk down the path, red hair swaying. Roy followed closely behind her.

"Wow, this is perfect!" Malon exclaimed as they entered a small clearing, full of colorful flowers and songbirds, a small pond full of fish on the opposite side. A small, wooden bench stood in the center. Malon crossed the open space and sat down.

"All right, Roy. Let's hear you sing." She said. He cleared his throat.

"Um, just so you know, Marth and Ike think that I sing terribly." He informed her sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Well, you know how I'm a jokester, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I kinda fake-sang for them one time…and I haven't been able to dissuade them from the notion that I don't sing like that since."

"How do they not believe you?"

"I don't know… But every time I tried to convince them otherwise, they always said that I had someone hiding somewhere, singing for me."

"Wow… They're more idiotic than I thought."

"You can say that again." Roy laughed.

"All right, let's hear you sing, Roy." Malon ordered once more. Roy cleared his throat again and began to sing, his clear, tenor voice filling the clearing.

_"In the darkness of night…_

_ In the middle of a fight…_

_ Where lives are laid down_

_ And lost_

_ I'm still here fighting_

_ And waiting for the day_

_ When I can come back_

_ To you…"_

Malon applauded and cheered. Roy bowed jokingly.

"That was absolutely amazing, Roy!" She exclaimed in awe. He smiled and gave her a hug, causing her face to go red.

"Thanks." He said. "Now it's your turn, gorgeous." He added a suggestive wink at the end of his sentence, causing Malon's face to burn heatedly, her face red as can be.

"Shut up." She mumbled, taking in a deep breath to calm her racing heart as she stood up to sing better.

_"In that place,_

_ Where Heaven meets the earth,_

_ Where the stars touch the ground,_

_ Where the moon hangs low in the sky_

_ That's where we'll meet_

_ And that's where we'll be_

_ Together, forever and always…"_

Roy's mouth gaped open as he stared at her in shock. How such an angelic voice came from such a small girl puzzled him. Even the birds went silent as she sang, the silence ringing loudly when she was done.

"Was I okay?" She asked nervously.

"Okay?" He asked. "Malon, you were _amazing!_" A relieved smile broke through her worried expression, followed by a sigh. She plopped back down on the bench.

"Well, _that _was exciting." She commented drily. A deep-throated chuckle came from Roy's mouth. He stood and stretched, offering his hand to the girl.

"Well, since we're already done, let's go do something." He suggested. She took his hand gently, electricity racing up and down her arm. She quickly let go, her breathing shallower than before. They stared at each other for a few moments before Malon awkwardly looked down at her feet.

"So…" She said quietly.

"How about we go now?" He offered her his arm this time, as a true gentleman. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Just take my arm so we can go." She hesitantly wrapped her arm around Roy's, blushing a lovely rose pink.

"So, what are we going to do?" Malon asked in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence that had sprung up between them.

"I don't know…" Roy admitted.

"Since we are just going to be meandering aimlessly, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why are you being such a gentleman around me? Not that I don't appreciate it, but still…" She looked at him, waiting for an answer. His face went as red as his hair.

"Um… Well, you see…"

"Never mind, Roy. Let's just go." She slipped her arm from his and took the lead, walking quickly as her thoughts whirled, leaving Roy in the dust.

"Malon, wait up!" He called ahead, picking up his pace. She ignored him and sped up, as well.

Suddenly, she fell to the ground, having run into a person. Roy quickly caught up to her and helped her up, glaring at the stranger, who simply walked off without a word. Something about him seemed familiar…

"Um, Roy, you can let go now." Malon butted in, bringing him back to the present. He shook his head, realizing how close their faces were. He stared down at her emerald-green eyes, the space between them rapidly shrinking. Their lips were millimeters apart when she suddenly drew back; face a furious red darker than her hair color.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, clearing her throat.

"It's okay." She cleared her throat. An awkward silence fell on them once more.

"Shall we continue onward, my lady?" Roy asked suddenly, a goofy grin splitting his face as he offered her an arm once more. She smiled graciously and took it again.

"Aye, we shall, my lord." She replied. "But please do not call me lady. I am a lowly peasant woman, unworthy of the presence of a prince such as you."

"I am but a young man. Thou art the lady fair in this pairing."

"Don't flatter me so, lord." She grinned. "God, we are such idiots."

"Aye, my lady, 'tis true indeed." The two of them laughed and continued to walk through the park. A familiar tune reached their ears. "Ice cream!" Roy cried.

"I definitely could go for some." Malon agreed.

"Let's go get some!" Roy suggested. "I'll pay."

"NO, I can't let you do that."

"Please?" Roy made a puppy-dog face at her, eliciting a laugh from her. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine, but just this once." Roy cheered and grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind him as they neared the brightly colored ice cream truck.

_**Ta-da! I apologize for the shortness. I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Note: That whole bit where they spoke old English type is actually based on me and my best guy friend's most recent conversation. I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**Don't forget to check out my other stories! Peace! Hasta Luego!**_

_**-HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: Semi-date

_** Oh my God! *squeals and ducks* I'm soooo sorry for not updating! Let's just say that I've had a few obstacles in my way. Anyways, please enjoy part 10! Link, could you read the disclaimer? *smiles sweetly***_

_** Link: Sure, Hero. HeroofTwilightsgf doesn't own me, or any of the other characters, or anything that belongs to Nintendo, for that matter. *coughs* Thank God.**_

_** What was that, Link? Oh, never mind. Onward to reading!**_

"How can you eat that?" Malon asked disgustedly while Roy dug into his pistachio ice cream.

"Because it's _good_!" He said cheerfully, the melted ice cream running down his chin as if he were a three year-old. "How do you eat _that_?" He asked, pointing to her ice cream. She held the cone close to her chest.

"I'll have you know that mint chocolate chip is a very refined ice cream flavor!" She informed him, making a face and continuing to eat the aforementioned ice cream. Roy shrugged.

"Whatever." He mumbled around the ice cream, some of it spilling out of his mouth.

"You're disgusting." Malon commented. "You have ice cream all over your face." She motioned to his chin, handing him a napkin. He wiped the green ice cream off of his face, blushing to the roots of his red hair.

"Thanks."

"Any time, you slob." A comfortable silence settled on the pair while they ate their ice cream. Once Malon and Roy had finished, he offered to throw it away, leaving Malon alone while he headed to the nearest trash can.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Malon asked him.

"Well, there is this carnival near here…" Roy mused. "How about there?"

"You mean, like a date kind of thing?" Malon asked, blushing furiously.

"N-n-no… Roy stuttered, blushing as well. "Unless, of course, that's what you want… I mean… Oh, never mind."

"Well, as long as it's _not_ a date… I suppose I have time in my schedule." She conceded with a smirk, forcing the blush back.

"Then come on!" Like the little kid he was, he grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her, by the arm, to the carnival. She laughingly stumbled after him.

"Roy! Slow down!" She giggled. "I can't keep up!" He slowed down enough to let her catch her breath and rub her sore wrist.

"Sorry I hurt your wrist." He apologized.

"It's okay." She soothed. "Just don't do it again." She added in a stern, motherly tone, which sent Roy into a laughing fit, Malon following suit moments later.

"Man, are we idiots or what?" Roy asked after the laughing fit had ceased.

"Or what." Malon replied, giggling. Roy sighed in mock defeat.

"What are we going to do with you, Malon?" He chided.

"Hmm, kidnap me, perhaps, or silence me somehow." She suggested jokingly. Roy paused to "consider" the options for a moment, causing Malon to laugh again.

"I have decided against using one of those options." Roy stated in mock seriousness.

"Well, good. 'Cause I wouldn't have let you do any of those things anyway." Malon teased. "But seriously, what _are_ we going to do?"

"Hmm… How about we go ride _The Firewaker_?" He asked, pointing to the biggest roller coaster in the park. Malon gulped.

"O-okay…" She agreed shakily, allowing Roy to guide her to the line, where they waited ten minutes before getting on the ride. As she allowed the attendant to secure her, she began to breathe deeply to calm her jittery nerves.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Roy asked concernedly. She nodded and gave him a half-smile.

"Yeah. It's just that… this is my first roller coaster ever." She admitted. He gently took her hand, causing her to blush again.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He said, flashing her his comfortingly famous smile. Just then, the car jerked and began to move forward, heading for the first incline. A small whimper escaped her lips, and she gripped his hand tighter.

"Roy, I want to get off." She whispered. "I'm scared…" He chuckled gently.

"You kind-of waited a little bit too long, sweetheart. It's too late to get off now." The car had reached the hill and began its ascent upwards. She whimpered again, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She opened her eyes in curiosity when the car stopped, and found herself looking down a ninety-degree drop.

"Roy, I'm going to kill you." She threatened just before the car began to go down, and a loud, shrill scream escaped her lips. Roy just laughed at her threat and began to hoot and cheer as the car picked up speed, going through various loops and screws, even riding upside-down for a few seconds.

When they got off a few minutes later, Malon swaying and Roy with an arm around her waist, Malon began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked cluelessly.

"That was fun!" Malon squealed. "Can we go again?"

"Oh, so _now _it's fun. How convenient." Roy teased. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before running back to the entrance to get back in line.

After riding the ride several more times, Malon finally agreed to ride something else.

"How about we ride the Ferris wheel?" Roy asked her.

"Sounds fun. Race ya' there!" She cried before sprinting off in the direction of the mentioned ride.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Roy protested.

"Yeah, well, guess what? Life's not fair!" Malon called over her shoulder, laughing at his childishness. When she arrived at the attraction a few minutes later, however, she discovered a chuckling Roy sitting in the car, waiting for her to get in.

"Hey, sweetheart!" He crowed.

"How…did…you…beat me?" She panted as she slid in next to him, the bored attendant closing the door and locking it so they couldn't fall out. The contraption creaked and groaned as the car began to rise in that slow, Ferris wheel-way.

"One, I'm faster." Roy boasted, earning an eye-roll from Malon. "Two, I took the shortcut."

"What shortcut?"

"That shortcut between the food stand and that duck game."

"Cheater." Malon muttered under her breath.

"You know you love it." Roy smirked. He immediately earned a slap and rubbed his cheek ruefully.

"Don't try so hard. You'll hurt yourself." Malon teased. Roy shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Roy casually slipped his arm around Malon's shoulders as he turned his gaze to stare out across the vastness of the carnival, of which they had a birds-eye view.

"Wow…It's beautiful up here." Malon breathed. "And get your arm away from me, you perv." The girl laughed while Roy protested.

"I'm not a perv!"

Suddenly, the car came to a creaking halt, swinging back and forth gently. Malon looked out of the car and gulped. They were currently stationed at the very top of the Ferris wheel.

"Roy," She whispered in a trembling voice. "I want to get off." She grabbed onto his arm, only to be pushed away by an amused red-haired prince.

"What happened to not letting me touch you?" He winked.

"You're gonna make me sick." Malon deadpanned. "And I'm seriously freaked out of my mind right now." His teasing smirk slipped away, concern replacing it on his features.

"Are you gonna be okay? What's wrong?" A thousand possibilities flashed through his mind, worrying him even more as the seconds went by.

"It's so…high! I've never been this high in my life. I'm absolutely terrified." She admitted. Roy's concern flat-lined into nonexistence. _That's all she's worried about…? _He tightened his grip on her petite frame unconsciously.

"It's okay. We're not going to fall or anything. I promise." He murmured comfortingly. The car then began to moan once more as it jerked back to life. The two red-heads were silent for the rest of the ride until it reached the bottom, where they debarked.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Roy asked cheerfully.

"I guess you're right." Malon conceded quietly. "I'm just an idiot." He gently took her hand in his.

"Hey, it's okay to be scared." He told her. "Everyone has been and will be scared of something at some point in time. Even the ever-famous Link Ordona." Malon giggled slightly.

"I guess."

"So," Roy began, looking at his red cell phone. "It's 5:30 right now. Is there anything else you want to do?" Malon shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'm good for today."

"Then let's get going before they send out the search party for us, okay, sweetheart?" He asked with a wink, eliciting her tinkling laughter from the confines of her throat.

"Okay." They exited the carnival hand-in-hand.

"Help!" A young, brown-haired female cried as she ran in their direction, waving her arms frantically. "Somebody help!"

"What's the matter?" Roy asked her. She drew in deep, gulping breaths as she stopped next to them, holding her sides.

"My brother." She gasped. "He's been shot." Malon gasped.

"Take me to him." She commanded.

"Malon…?"

"Roy, I _have_ to help! It goes against my nature not to!"

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Oh, thank you ever so much!" The young girl bowed, large brown eyes shining with grateful tears. "My name is Najika Ishida. What are yours?"

"I'm Malon Farmer, and this is Roy Pherae." Malon introduced them to Najika. "What's your brother's name?"

"His name is Kogisho… Hurry! My house is this way!" And with that, the young girl took off in the direction she had just came from, Malon and Roy hot on her heels.

After running for several minutes, they arrived at a decrepit house in the worse section of town. Najika showed them inside, rushing Malon to a small boy on the couch, blood still spewing from the wound in his leg.

"Oneesan, who are these people?" Kogisho asked weakly.

"I'm Malon, and I'm here to help." She rifled through her bag until she found an unmarked bottle full of a white liquid. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's Lon Lon Milk, from my father's farm. It's good for you." Malon smiled encouragingly, and Kogisho drank the milk. After emptying the bottle of its contents, Kogisho allowed Malon to examine his leg.

"So? How bad is it?" Najika asked worriedly.

"The bullet tore through cleanly, so he'll be okay. But I advise you take him to a hospital."

"But we have no money!"

"You don't?" Malon asked confusedly.

"No, we just live by ourselves for fun." Najika said sarcastically. "Of course we don't!"

"Here, I've got this." Roy spoke, stepping forward and pulling out his wallet, extracting 500 dollars and handing it to a stunned Najika. "Come find us at the high school if that's not enough."

"T-thanks." Najika stuttered.

"Any time." The two waved and told Najika and Kogisho goodbye.

"Come visit us anytime!" Kogisho called after them.

"Will do!" Malon replied cheerily. After walking in silence for a few moments, the two finally reached the high school.

"Well, here we are. High school." Roy stated.

"Yeah." Malon sighed. "I should probably go back to my room. Zelda's probably freaking out because she can't find me."

"Yeah, same here, only with Marth and Ike." Roy chuckled. He turned to go, but was stopped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso for a brief moment before Malon released him.

"Thanks for today. I had fun."

"Any time, sweetheart." Roy smiled. "Any time."

_** *Peeks from behind table* Well? Was that good enough?**_

_** Again, I apologize for the lateness. I've just been really busy with my first tournament and my phone/Ipod getting stolen…But anyways, here you go!**_

_** Also, I have a few more things to say. First, the OC Najika Ishida belongs to my friend Linklover3, but I do own Kogisho. **_

_** Second, I'm working on a Darcy/Loki fic for all those Thor fans out there ^.^**_

_** Lastly, I have almost 4,000 hits on this story! So why don't I have that many reviews? O.O So please, please, please,PLEASE review! That's all for now folks! Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11: Suspicions arise

Malon opened the door to a sea of faces. Some were relieved, others were curious.

"Malon!" Zelda cried, leaping off of one of the beds and flinging her arms around the red-head's neck. "Where have you been? We sent the boys after you, but they couldn't find you! I was so worried!"

"Sorry." Malon apologized. "I've been…around."

"Aw, c'mon! Tell us where you were!" Peach insisted. Malon sighed irritably.

"Fine." She huffed in annoyance. "Roy and I went to the park to work on our project and he asked me if I wanted to go to the carnival with him afterwards, and I said yes. Happy now?" The group's facial expressions turned sly and mischievous.

"So…" Daisy began. "What's going on between you and Mr. I'm-so-sexy?"

"There's nothing going on between us." Malon deadpanned. "We're just friends." Her now-red cheeks belied her previous statement. Her hands flew to cover them, but it was too late. Her friends began to snicker.

"Of course. You guys are _just friends_." Daisy teased. "My bad."

"So, when are you guys going to _hang out_ again?" Samus asked slyly.

"I-I don't know." Malon stuttered.

"What's the matter, Malon? Why are you so red if you and Roy are 'just friends'?" Peach asked, placing air quotes around the words "just friends". Malon's face burned even hotter.

"Can you guys just shut up?" She moaned.

"Whatever is the matter? You're acting as though you _like him_!" The girls couldn't hold their laughs in any longer, so they let them out, the laughs echoing down the hallway through the open door.

"I-I d-do not!" Malon sputtered, turning to Zelda for support. The girl shrugged.

"Sorry, Mal, but they're right." She admitted. Hot tears stung Malon's eyes. It only got worse when the girls started singing the famous, kindergarten-age song.

"Malon and Roy, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" The girls howled with laughter, each hugging their stomach. The tears burning her eyes began streaming down her face.

"I can't believe you went there!" Malon cried, flouncing out the door. "I thought you guys were my friends!" The girls stared at her openmouthed, as if just now realizing that they had gone too far.

"We're sorry, Malon. We didn't know…" Zelda began.

"You of all people should know!" Malon shouted at her. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time!"

"Well, fine! If we're not your friends, then why don't you go hang out with your _boyfriend_?" Daisy taunted. At that moment, Malon's patience snapped.

"He is _not_ my _BOYFRIEND!_" She ran down the hall, blinded by her tears.

"Where are you headed off in such a hurry, Malon?" Link's deep voice teased.

"Shut up and get out of my way!" She growled, barely giving him enough time to move before barreling past him. She made her way to the library, the only place of solace that she knew of. After catching her breath, she headed to a table in the back corner, tears still streaming down her face.

"I can't believe them." She whispered, slumping back in her seat and burying her face in her hands. "Even Zelda turned her back on me…"

"Hey, sweetheart." Roy's voice cheerfully greeted her as he slipped into one of the chairs next to her.

"Go away."

"Hey, what's with the negativity? I thought we were buddies!"

"I said go away." Malon gritted her teeth. She sniffled quietly.

"Are you…_crying_?"

"Go away!" There was silence for a moment, before his chair slid back, and the sound of his footsteps faded. Malon sighed quietly in relief. But moments later, to her chagrin, he returned, sliding something across the table to her. She lifted her head. It was a box of tissues and a book, entitled _"The Clockwork Angel" _by Cassandra Clare.

"I was right; you _were_ crying." Roy mused. Malon glared at him pointedly, causing his to chuckle.

"What's this for?" She asked, gesturing to the hardback book.

"It's for you to read, silly." He grinned. "I heard it was good, so I thought you might like it." A small smile stretched her lips.

"Thank you, Roy."

"Anytime, sweetheart." He cautiously rested his arm across the back of her seat. "So, will you tell me why you were crying?"

"…I'd rather not…"

"C'mon! You know you can tell me anything." At his reassuring smile, she cleared her throat and carefully began retelling the tale. After she had finished, he whistled.

"Wow. Your friends are evil." He noted.

"Gee, thanks. I never noticed." She replied in a snarky tone.

"I'll be here all semester." At this, she had to laugh. "I got you to laugh. That must mean I get bonus points or something."

"You'll get no such thing." She smacked his arm teasingly, her teary phase behind her. He grinned cheekily at her.

"You sure? 'Cause it's either points or something else…" He eyed her mischievously.

"Roy!" A loud _smack_ reverberated through the library, followed by two sets of laughter.

"Just kidding."

~(EE*33)~

"Malon!" Daisy called as she searched for the missing redhead. The group of girls had felt guilty after the way Malon had stormed out, and had split up to look for her. So far, the only clue they had was from Link, who said she "ran that way", pointing down one of the hallways.

"Any luck yet?" Daisy jumped.

"Don't do that to me!" She huffed, placing a hand over her heart. DL smirked cockily.

"Scare ya'?"

"Yes, you did." Daisy stated defiantly. "One of these days, you're going to give me a heart attack." The pale boy shrugged.

"Such a shame. And you were so pretty too." He mused aloud. Her cheeks flushed darkly.

"Shut up." She muttered. "Just shut up and keep looking."

"Aye, aye, captain!" He gave her a mock salute and trotted ahead of her to continue looking.

~(EE*33)~

"Oh dear, this is getting rather tiring." Peach said, placing a hand against her forehead.

"We've been searching for five minutes." Marth, her searching partner, growled.

"But five minutes is a _long_ time!" She insisted. The blue-haired boy moaned and grumbled under his breath.

"Why did I get stuck with the blonde one?"

"Malon!" Peach called cheerily down the hall. "Where are you?"

"That's not helping, Peach." She pouted.

"Oh, phooey." She complained. "Maybe she's in here…?" Peach gestured towards the library doors. Marth stuck his head inside, spotting them in the far corner.

"Yeah, they're in here." He affirmed. Peach looked in as well.

"Aw, they're so cute together!" She squealed quietly. A plan formulated in her devious little mind. "Marth, do you have a key to the library?" She asked seductively.

"Y-yes…" He gulped, turning red. "W-why do you ask?"

"May I see them?" She asked sweetly, pressing herself against him. He dug into his pockets and slowly retrieved the keys, handing them to Peach. In a flash, she had locked the library doors, tossing the keys back when she was done.

"What are you thinking?" Marth asked angrily.

"Oh, relax. It won't hurt them any." Peach cooed. "Let's wait and see what happens."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

_**EEEEEEEEKKKKK! Sorry guys! I feel terrible for leaving you guys hanging like that… Well, there ya go! Three couples in one chapter! Please R&R! This story has almost 5,000 hits! So where's all those reviews? Pleaseeee press the button that says 'Review'!**_

_** Disclaimer: Do I still really need to say this? Or have we established that I owneth nothing?**_

_** Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilightsgf**_


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12-Trapped

_** …And she's back! ^.^ I love all of the heart-felt reviews you guys gave me. *sniffles* I love you all! And say arigatou to a reviewer named Lol for inspiring me to update! And yes, I will do it for both you and Asgard! **_

_** Anywho, I still own nothing. Onwards, my good people!**_

*Library*

"Well, if you're all done with the tears, we should head out." Roy declared, earning a slap on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just because." Malon smirked. Roy sighed.

"Anyways, we should go. The library will be closing soon." Malon grabbed the book Roy had given her and walked beside him through the maze of bookshelves.

"Thank you, Roy." She murmured.

"For what?"

"For listening and for being here for me." She looked down, cheeks flaring with embarrassment. "No one else could do it like you could." He smiled and gently wrapped an arm around her waist in a side hug.

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart." He reached for the handle on one of the doors and turned it, only to have it stop. Frowning, he continued trying to turn the handle. "What the heck?"

From outside the doors, feminine snickers could be heard. Meanwhile, the lights in the library suddenly shut off, bathing the two in darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Malon called. Only the laughter answered, which sounded oddly familiar.

"Who's there?" Roy demanded to know. The laughter continued until another person shushed them.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" This voice was oddly familiar, too…

"…Marth? Is that you out there?" Roy asked. Dead silence came from the other side of the door. Finally, the female spoke.

"Darn, they found us out!" She complained.

"It's all because of your giggling, Peach." Marth grumbled.

"Wait, Peach?" Malon asked confusedly. "What're you guys doing?"

"Leaving." Peach said. Marth's voice grew fainter as he swore at Peach for dragging him.

"Marth Lowell, let us out of here!" Roy fumed, banging on the door noisily. Silence registered as the pair's footsteps faded into nothing.

"Marth? _Marth!_" He bellowed, but it was to no avail, for the pair had already disappeared to who-knows-where. Roy angrily ran a hand through his ginger hair, stalking to the back of the library, where the reading corner was. Malon followed at a distance, cautious of Roy in his state of anger.

"Roy, are you okay?" She asked. He sank into one of the chairs with a moan, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"No, I'm not. We're officially trapped in the library for the night." He growled. "That jerk is gonna get it from me tomorrow."

"Is it so bad to spend the night in the library?" She questioned. He paled at her question, the moonlight filtering in from the nearby window making his skin ghostly.

"…No…" He admitted. _Except for the fact that I don't trust myself around you anymore. _But he couldn't tell her that. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them when he heard her sigh. Malon had positioned herself on the floor, staring up at him curiously. "What?" He asked.

"…Nothing." She turned on her side, facing away from him. He slipped out of his chair and sat on the floor beside her.

"No, there's definitely something." He teased. "You can tell me anything, remember?" She sighed.

"…I was thinking…that maybe we should hang out again some other time." She answered. "Maybe to go see a movie or something?" She looked up at him expectantly. Externally, he was composed. Internally, his nerves were buzzing, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach.

"Why not?" He smiled at her beguilingly. A small grin quirked her lips, a chuckle escaping them. Roy stretched his arms and lay back beside her, arms tucked behind his head. It was quiet for a few moments before Roy felt her body pressing against his side. He immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, looking at his questioningly.

"Don't ask." She intoned, a furious blush creeping across her face.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." He smiled cheekily, causing her to roll her eyes. "You should get some sleep, Malon. It's been a long day."

"You need it more than I do." She reminded him.

"…You found me out. Oh, fine, let's just both go to sleep. It'll be a long night for whoever stays up, anyway."

"Sounds good." She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. Just before she fell asleep, Roy spoke.

"Thanks again." His deep voice reverberated through his chest.

"For what?" She asked sleepily.

"For actually hanging out with me today. No other girl would hang out with me before."

"No prob'." Malon murmured. "You're pretty cool, for a prince boy."

"Thank you." He chuckled. "You're not too shabby either. For a farm girl, that is." She giggled slightly.

"Good night, Roy."

"Good night, Malon." The two slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

_Her mind transported her to a meadow. But this meadow was not normal. It was covered in slick crimson blood and the rotting corpses that belonged to soldiers. This was a battlefield._

_ He snapped his fingers again and Roy stumbled forward, sword held out in front of him._

_ She closed her eyes, opening them when his sword pierced her skin, her abdomen, exiting through her back. The pain was immense, causing her to fall to her knees, moaning and groaning._

"_Roy…" Malon called weakly, gathering the last of her strength to sit up so she could look at him. His wound was large, allowing gushes of crimson blood to flow out, staining the light green tunic that he wore. Her own pink tunic was covered in her own blood. His head turned weakly to face her._

_"I-I…love…you…" He heaved in one last breath, then exhaled and grew still. His chest no longer struggled to rise. Blood no longer pumped through his veins. He was dead. Two small tears formed in Malon's eyes and trailed down her face._

_"Pathetic little boy." Marth said. Malon lay back down, black beginning to consume her vision. Marth's sinister laugh was the last thing she heard before the blackness consumed her and she slipped into the unconsciousness that is inescapable._

_The state of death_.

"No!" Malon screeched, bolting upright from her place on the floor. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she struggled to pull in breath to her oxygen-deprived lungs. She shook violently, terrified out of her mind. In an instant, Roy was awake and draped his arm across her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" She trembled. "I-It was just a n-n-nightmare…"

"What was it about?"

"I-I don't think I should t-tell you…"

"Malon," He began gently, cupping her chin with his fingers. "Earlier you said you could trust me. So, please, tell me."

"A-All right…" She breathed in deeply before beginning an explanation of the dream she had just had. Roy listened intently, eyes boring into hers, worry showing on his moon-lit face. When she had finished, she held her breath, expecting him to laugh. She was surprised, however, when he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close to him in a comforting hug.

"Malon, that dream was a lie." He whispered. "I would never try to save us both. That's stupid." Malon pulled back to give him a suspicious glare.

"Then whose life _would_ you save?" She questioned.

"That's easy." He murmured, a genuine smile pulling at his lips. "I would save yours." He gently kissed her cheek. Malon was glad that the lighting was dim, because her face was heating up fiercely.

"Thanks, Roy." She spoke in his ear. He began to comb his fingers through her shimmering red hair.

"Go back to sleep." He hummed before softly beginning to sing his song.

_"In the darkness of night,_

_ In the middle of a fight_

_ Where lives are laid down_

_ And lost…"_

Malon's eyelids grew heavy as Roy's voice lulled her to sleep. Just before she slipped into unconsciousness once more, however, she felt the faintest press of his lips against her forehead. A small smile made its way to her lips as she slipped into dreams once more.

For once, her dreams were happy.

_** Awwww! Fluffiness abounds in this chappie! Anyways, arigatou to those who reviewed, and please, keep reviewing! This is my most popular story, so I want to see tons of reviews for this chappie!**_

_** Also note; I am finally working on my Darcy/Loki fic! It is entitled "Enchantment", so be on the lookout for that. **_

_** Well, I guess that's all. Arigatou for reading! Please leave a review! Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13-Shunned

_**EEEP! I'm so sorry, guys! I got so busy… but that still doesn't excuse me. *sighs sadly*. Oh well. At least I got an update now. ^.^ Just so ya'll know, I still own absolutely nothing. **_

_** Now, onwards, my good people!**_

"Malon, wake up." Roy's voice was gentle, yet insistent.

"Five more minutes…" Malon murmured sleepily.

"I wish I could, sweetheart," Roy chuckled. "However, the librarian is shooting me some pretty nasty looks." At these words, Malon shot up, remembering that she was in the library and not back in her room. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

"I'm very disappointed in you two." The librarian, whose name was Miss Palutena, frowned at the both of them. "I would think you two would know better than to do that in the library." Malon and Roy blushed heatedly.

"I-It's not like that, Miss Palutena!" Malon stammered. "We got locked in here by Marth Lowell and Peach Toadstool, as a joke on us or something."

"Is this true?" Miss Palutena turned her piercing gaze to Roy.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Roy mumbled. Miss Palutena sighed.

"I'll have to have a talk with that boy." She muttered under her breath. "Very well. Go on, I think you two need to go get ready for class."

"Thanks, Miss Palutena!" Roy called over his shoulder as he grabbed Malon by the wrist, dragging her to her room. He checked the time on his red cell phone, which read _"7:30 A.M"_. "Think you can get ready in less than half an hour?" He teased. Malon stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course I can, Roy. The question is, can _you_?" With a smirk, she flounced into her room, where Daisy was getting ready for school.

"Malon!" She gasped, strangling the girl with her infamous death hug. "Where were you? We were looking for you all night!"

"Why don't you ask your cousin?" Malon asked sourly as she opened her closet, pulling out a navy blue sweater and a grey mini-skirt. "How's this look?"

"It looks fine." Daisy commented. "But why should I ask Peach about last night?"

"Because, thanks to her and Marth, Roy and I were locked in the library all night." She growled.

"Aw, you poor thing." Daisy cooed teasingly. "It couldn't have been all that bad…" Malon ignored her and continued to get ready. After 15 minutes, Malon had already brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and applied her makeup, striding out the door next to Daisy.

When she walked into the classroom, instead of heading to the group of girls sitting at the front, Malon glided past them to a seat near the back.

"Malon, why are you sitting all the way back there?" Peach asked innocently, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs from Daisy.

"Because I want to." Malon growled, shooting a glare at the blonde princess. Peach held up her hands in an _"I surrender"_ gesture as she turned around and began chatting with the other girls.

Just then, Roy sidled into the room, greeting the gaggle of girls at the front before slipping into the empty seat next to Malon.

"Well, looks like someone's grumpy." He teased. Malon shoved him none-too-gently.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"All right, class! Settle down!" Mrs. Ashei called as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. "It's presentation time!" The entire class groaned.

"Let's just hope we don't go first." Roy whispered in her ear, almost inaudible.

"And the first group to go first is… Mr. Lowell and Ms. Toadstool!" Malon snorted.

"Serves 'em right."

***40 minutes later***

"Mr. Pherae, Ms. Farmer, it's your turn." Mrs. Ashei sighed, slumping back into her chair as she waited for the final pair to come present.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Ashei." Roy smiled cheekily as he and Malon headed to the front of the classroom.

"So, what did you do your project on?" The teacher asked tiredly.

"We decided to do some of the older tunes that have been around for so long, most of them have been forgotten." Roy explained. Marth and Ike burst into laughter.

"You're going to sing?" Marth asked through peals of laughter.

"Cover your ears!" Ike called, clutching his stomach.

"Mr. Lowell! Mr. Crimea!" Mrs. Ashei called sharply, bringing the two to silence. "That behavior is _absolutely_ unacceptable!" The class grew silent, staring at the two boys, whose faces were growing quite red at being called out in front of the whole class. "Mr. Pherae, Ms. Farmer, forgive the interruption. Please, continue." Mrs. Ashei motioned for them to start.

"Anyways," Malon began. "As Roy was saying," Here she glared at the two jokesters. "We will be singing some of the more antiquated songs from our homelands. I'll start us off with an old Hylian love song, translated from Old Hylian so you all can understand it." Malon took in a deep breath, then opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"In that place, _

_ Where Heaven meets Earth,_

_ Where the stars touch the ground,_

_ Where the moon hangs low in the sky._

_ That's where I'll meet you,_

_ And that's where we'll be_

_ Together,_

_ Forever and always."_

The class applauded Malon, who gave a slight curtsey.

"Now it's my turn." Roy stated eagerly. "My song is an old Altean soldier's song, usually sung right before the man left off for the war, and he was bidding his fair lady goodbye." Ike snorted, but other than that, the class was enraptured. Roy opened his mouth, and his clear tenor astonished everyone, including Marth and Ike.

_ "In the darkness of night,_

_ In the middle of a fight,_

_ Where lives are laid down_

_ And lost, _

_ I'll still be here fighting,_

_ And waiting for the day_

_ That I can come back_

_ To you."_

The two of them bowed as the entire class, sans Marth and Ike, stood up and applauded them, including Mrs. Ashei.

"Well done, you two!" Mrs. Ashei beamed at the two. "I absolutely loved it! A+!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Ashei!" Roy grinned at Malon as they took their seats.

"Very good, class." Mrs. Ashei congratulated. "Overall, your projects were very delightful and interesting. Tonight, I want you to do a five-paragraph report on what you learned today." A chorus of groans went up all around the classroom, protesting the homework. Just as Mrs. Ashei opened her mouth to silence them, the bell rang, and the class jumped up with a holler of joy and dashed out of the room.

"I think we did well." Roy said as they headed out of the classroom at a much slower pace than their classmates. Malon snorted.

"You_ think?_" She asked sarcastically. "Dear Goddesses, the world is ending. Roy Pherae is actually thinking!" Roy grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I think quite a lot, actually." He corrected. "But, no, actually, I don't think. I _know_." He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, causing her to blush to the roots of her hair.

"Even though your project was outstanding, I can still write you up for PDA, Mr. Pherae." Mrs. Ashei warned from her desk. Roy grinned sheepishly and let her go, sending a wink her way.

"Sorry, Mrs. Ashei!" He sent a wave towards the teacher before turning back to Malon. "By the way, nice outfit."

"Thanks." She gazed at the floor. "Listen… Do you want to eat lunch with me later? Or do you have something more important to do?"

"Nah, I think I'll sit with you." Roy answered. "I just can't pass up an opportunity to tease you again."

"Shut up." She mumbled as she shoved him to the side. "See you at lunch."

***A few hours later, edge of campus***

"Well, hello, sweetheart." Roy greeted as he sat down on the staircase next to her. She gave a small reply, continuing to write on a sheet of paper. "What'cha got there?"

"Geometry homework." She groaned.

"Mr. Sonic?"

"Yeah. He gave out a ton of homework, and it's mostly proof."

"Ah." He took the paper from her and examined it. "Hey, it's not that bad. This answer right here is the Reflexive Property."

"How did you know that?" Malon asked. Roy shrugged.

"Geometry comes naturally to me. At least, that's what Mr. Sonic says."

"Then… can you help me with this? I don't understand how to do any of this."

"Sure, sweetheart." Roy scooted closer to her and began to work her through the process of solving a proof.

***Meanwhile, in the lunch room, at the girls' table***

"Hey, where's Malon?" Zelda asked.

"With her 'boyfriend'. I just saw them on the edge of campus, and they were quite cozy-looking." Samus answered.

"I think she's mad about the whole library thing." Peach said.

"Gee, what clued you in?" Daisy asked sarcastically. "The irritation, or the increase in time of her hanging out with Roy?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything." Zelda stated.

" …"

***Guys' table***

"He made us look like total idiots this morning!" Marth fumed.

"Correction." Link interrupted Marth's tirade, which had been going on for 15 minutes. "You guys made yourselves look like fools. It's not Roy's fault, no matter how much you want to believe it." The Hylian boy chuckled until he noticed the death glare Ike was shooting at him.

"Just shut up." Ike growled.

"Whatevs." Link said indifferently. "Well, I'm going to go and see if Zelda wants to go out tonight." He stood up.

"Where are ya'll going?" Ike asked.

"That seafood place across the street." Link answered.

"Huh. Maybe we could double-date?"

"I don't have any qualms with that."

_**Oh ho ho! Intrigue and suspense! …Not really. Oh well. Thanks to everyone who reads this chappie. Please review! I don't want to have to not update for months because I don't have any reviews. If you guys could just give me 60 reviews, I would love you guys for life. Like, seriously. So please, please, please, please review! Arigatou for reading and Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Part 14- Triple date**_

_** AH! (ducks as random things start flying by her head) I know! I know! I'm so lateeee~! Gomenasai! I don't really have an excuse, but I do thank you for giving me over 60 reviews! ^.^ So please, just enjoy.**_

_** Disclaimer: Have I owned anything before? So what makes you think I do now?**_

***Park, after school***

"Well, isn't it a beautiful day today?" Roy asked goofily, smiling like the crazy maniac that he was. Malon rolled her eyes.

"That depends on your definition of beautiful." She commented.

"Hm…Then it's not beautiful." Roy mused, staring at her for far longer than she'd like.

"W-why not?"

"Because it's not as beautiful as you." He smiled charmingly.

"S-shut up!" Malon blushed heatedly and slapped his arm. He rubbed it ruefully.

"Oh, what I go through to be with you."

"Shut up and stop being melodramatic."

"As you wish, milady."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" Roy pouted childishly, which Malon found…endearing. _Dear Goddesses, help me._

"B-because I said so!"

"Wanna go on a date with me?" Malon stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape as she processed what the red-haired prince just said.

"…What?"

"I asked if you wanna go on a date with me." Roy grinned sheepishly and blushed, staring at the ground beneath his feet. "I understand if you don't want to…"

"Um…I guess…I'll go with you." Roy's head shot up in surprise, dark blue eyes studying her intently.

"You will?" He laughed and grabbed her in his arms, spinning her around. "That's great! How about tonight, at _Tetra's_? I'll pick you up around seven."

"S-sure… I should probably go get ready." Malon smiled softly at the prince before heading off. "See you in a little while."

~(EE*33)~

"Hey, Malon, what's with the fancy outfit?" Daisy commented as Malon finished applying her makeup.

"I have a date tonight." She stated absent-mindedly as she smoothed the skirt of her casual navy blue gown.

"With Mr. Sexy-and-I-know-it, I presume?" Daisy teased, giggling when Malon turned cherry red. "You guys are too cute together."

"Shut up." Malon pursed her lips and checked the wall clock, which read 6:59 P.M. "Well, it's almost time…"

Right as the hands moved to display 7:00, a knock sounded at the door.

"Hello, beautiful." Roy grinned as he took in her appearance. "I guess you're ready, then?" When he received a nod in affirmation, he pulled her out of the room, stating a greeting to Daisy before he began to lead the girl to the restaurant across the street.

"Roy…I don't know if I can afford to eat here…" Malon stated nervously as a waitress seated them in a large booth.

"Don't worry about it; tonight, it's _my_ turn to pay." Malon opened her mouth to protest, but Roy cut her off. "Don't you dare complain. On a date, a guy typically pays for the food."

"Well…If you say so…" Malon was still hesitant, but agreed to the deal nonetheless.

"That's my girl." He smiled tenderly at her, causing her to blush heatedly once more.

"…Shut up."

***Meanwhile, back at the school***

"I can't believe we're double dating~!" Zelda squealed as she finished fixing her hair.

"Me either." Samus agreed, although she rolled her eyes at the Hylian's excitement. A knock sounded at the door just then.

"Hey, ladies, you ready yet?" Link called teasingly through the door. "Or do you need another hour and a half?"

"No, we're almost ready!" Zelda called, scowling. Samus chuckled at Zelda's expression as she finished getting ready. Two minutes later, they were out the door and on their way to _Tetra's_.

"Oh, you didn't have to take us here!" Zelda gasped as they walked into the entryway, admiring the beauty of the restaurant.

"Yeah. We would've been fine with just fast food." Samus added.

"Nah. You two deserve this." Link stated, shooting a charming smirk at Zelda, who blushed slightly.

"Besides, it's our treat." Ike added as he wrapped an arm around Samus' shoulders.

"All right, fine." The girls conceded with a sigh.

"Just remember that we don't have much money, with me being a lowly cowhand and Ikey-boy being just a soldier." Ike glared at Link for the nickname, but the blonde Hylian ignored him.

"We know, we know." Zelda assured him. They were about to tell the waitress how many needed to be seated before Samus spotted two certain redheads.

"Hey, guys! Maybe we could sit over there." She stated, pointing out Malon and Roy, who were chatting away and eating what Samus assumed was their appetizer.

"Maybe." Zelda said thoughtfully. The Hylian princess walked up to the table and began conversing with the two. Moments later, she flagged the other three down and gesticulated to them that they should get over there.

"Hey, guys." Roy greeted cheerfully as the four slid into the booth next to him and Malon, who was a rosy pink color, but still managed to keep a smile on her face.

"Hey, sorry about the whole incident in the library last night." Ike apologized. "Honestly, I don't know what caused Marth to do that…"

"Probably his huge crush on Peach." Link commented around a crab cake, which he had stolen from the plate between Malon and Roy.

"No prob, man." Roy stated with a slight laugh.

"So…" Link began, but trailed off when he caught Zelda's warning look. Samus, however, did not.

"So, are you two on a date or something?"

"N-n-no…" Malon managed to stammer out, much to the amusement of the rest of the table.

"So you guys are just hanging out." Zelda supplied.

"Pretty much." Roy answered, throwing at wink Malon's way. "Besides, if we _were_ dating, you guys would be the first to know."

"Oh, I'm touched." Link said dramatically, flinging his hand across his forehead in his drama. "I feel so much more loved now."

"Watch it, Link." Zelda warned teasingly.

"Or what?" He grinned cheekily.

"You don't want to know." She grinned evilly, causing Link to gulp.

"O-okay…"

"Whipped." Ike coughed. Link glared at the mercenary, but made no further comment. The rest of the table laughed as the waitress came up and took their orders for food. The whole table exchanged laughs and blushes as they waited, and in no time, their food was served.

"So, where are you guys going after this?" Link asked as they waited for their checks to come.

"Probably to the carnival." Roy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Malon asked, face void of the previous pinkness.

"Sure, why not?" Zelda answered as the checks finally came and they were able to pay for their dinners. The six of them walked together to the carnival in their respective couples until they reached the entrance.

"So, what are we gonna do first?" Samus questioned.

"Malon and I are going to ride the Ferris wheel." Roy stated.

"I was thinking me and Zelda could go hit the game booths." Link answered.

"That food smells good." Ike commented innocently.

"Ike! How can you be hungry? We _just_ ate!" His blonde girlfriend scolded. Ike shrugged.

"I don't know. But unless you wanna go around alone, you might as well come along." Samus sighed, but followed the blue-haired mercenary as he followed the intoxicating scent of food to a turkey leg stand.

"C'mon, Malon." Roy gently took her hand and pulled her towards the Ferris wheel they had just ridden the day before. He softly kissed her cheek when they were seated and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. She breathed in deeply. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." She reassured him. The machine creaked and groaned to life as it slowly started up, their car making it around one full rotation before stopping, once again, at the top. Malon's heart almost stopped, but she kept breathing deeply to calm herself.

"Did you pay the man to stop us here?" She asked suspiciously when she had recovered. "Because there's _no way_ we're lucky enough to do that two days in a row."

"Possibly." Roy said, attempting an innocent look. She arched an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I did. But there's a reason!"

"And what would this reason be?"

"I wanted to give this to you when it was just you and I." He told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring inlaid with green emeralds that glistened in the bright sunlight.

"Roy…" Malon breathed in shock.

"Don't worry." Roy said with a smile. "It's not an engagement ring; just a friendship one." She gently slid the ring on her pinky finger, marveling at the way it fit perfectly.

"How did you know my ring size?" Roy merely shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, it's not that important…" But Malon continued to pester him until he finally gave in with a sigh. "Fine, I asked Zelda."

"Well, thank you. I like it." She smiled and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Well, thanks, sweetheart." The machine creaked back to life and slowly began its descent. When they finally reached the bottom, the rest of the group was waiting for them.

"How did you manage to keep it a secret?" Malon asked Zelda. The Hylian princess smiled.

"I'm just good at it." She said with a wink at her red-haired friend. Malon shook her head before breaking into a happy grin, hugging her friend tightly. All the others were confused about their little dialogue.

"What…just happened?" Link asked, staring suspiciously at his girlfriend.

"I'll tell you later." Zelda whispered in his pointed ear. "C'mon! Let's go ride the _Firewaker_!"

A few hours and countless rides later, the group exited the park, grinning and laughing all the way back to campus.

"Goodnight, Malon." Roy whispered in her ear, hugging her briefly before heading to his room.

"Goodnight." She called softly after him, shutting her door behind her. Daisy was nowhere to be seen, but she ignored it and went to work on her homework, which she had neglected in favor of going on her date.

When she was about halfway through her homework, a knock sounded at the door.

_Who could it be?_

_** Ha! I bet you guys thought he was gonna propose! ^.^ Thank you again for all the reviews! Could I get at least seventy before I update again? Please do review! Arigatou for reading and Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15~ The letter

_**(A/N at the end)**_

"Malon?" A feminine voice called. The doorknob twisted and opened, revealing Mrs. Ashei. Malon stood up.

"Mrs. Ashei! What are you doing here?" Malon asked incredulously. The young teacher stepped in, an envelope in hand.

"I have a letter for you." She replied, a hint of sadness tainting her normally-stern voice. Malon frowned and nodded, gently grasping the letter in her hands. Mrs. Ashei dipped her head and exited the room without another word.

_"Mrs. Ashei was frowning… What's this letter about?"_ Malon wondered as she carefully opened the letter, reading it silently while mouthing the words as she read.

_"Dear Malon,_

_ I am sorry to inform you of this, but it is my duty as a healer. Your father suffered a heart attack a few days ago, and regretfully passed on into the Sacred Realm. His last words were of you, and how proud he was of you. He asked me to remind you that he still loves you, even though he is no longer a part of the living. He asks that you do not quit school to attend the funeral, but rather apply yourself further in your studies, as he already has someone to watch Lon Lon Ranch until you graduate. I am deeply sorry for your loss. _

_ Regretfully, _

_ Renado."_

Tears blurred Malon's vision. Her beloved father was…dead? She couldn't believe it, rereading the letter in the hopes to find a spot that said, "Just kidding!" An involuntary sob escaped her lips as she clutched the letter in her hands, shaking. This was no lie; her father was well and truly dead.

And, to make matters worse, a knock sounded at the door, followed by a murmured "Good night" from a silky masculine voice.

"Malon? Could you open the door?" Daisy's voice carried through the wooden door. "I think DL lost my key..." Malon didn't have the opportunity to delay, but she didn't want to be seen like this. Especially by Roy…

Taking a deep breath for courage, she carefully opened the door and dashed out, almost knocking the brunette princess down as she did so.

"Malon! Where are you going?!" Daisy called after her, but Malon ignored her, running out of the building, now oblivious to those who saw here and where exactly she was headed, tears streaming down her face like miniature waterfalls.

"Daisy, you okay?" DL's dark voice held just the slightest bit of concern as he helped her up, but his eyes twinkled in mirth. She dusted herself off and glared.

"Shut up." She hissed, stalking down the hall and banging insistently on the door to Roy's room. "Roy! Get out here _now_!" DL's shoulder shook with laughter as he leaned on the doorframe of his room, watching the fiery princess as she roused the red-haired prince from sleep.

"What do you want?" Roy mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He had obviously just gotten up from bed, as he wore a pair of sweatpants and a simple blue t-shirt.

"I need you to go find Malon." Daisy insisted, pointing down the hallway. Roy was instantly alert.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to get in the room, and then she stormed out of the building." Daisy shrugged. Roy sighed.

"I'll go find her." Roy quickly dashed down the hallway and into the open night air. Daisy walked back up to her room, staring at the direction the two red-heads had travelled in.

"Whipped. " DL coughed into his hand, chuckling.

"Like you're any better!" Daisy snapped. DL raised a dark eyebrow at the princess, causing her face to heat up as she realized what she had said.

"If I'm whipped, then who's the master?" He grinned cheekily, sauntering over to her. "Could it be…you?" One of his hands came up to cup the side of her face. She gulped and tried to pull away.

"Wh-what? No!" She stammered, thus proving the shadow's point. He smirked triumphantly.

"Admit it." He teased. "You like me. All your arguments this afternoon were in vain."

"I-I do not!" Daisy insisted. DL leaned closer.

"Oh, really?" He breathed softly, fanning her lips with his words. "Then push me away. I won't fight." Daisy's throat closed up, and she gulped, closing her eyes. When DL found no resistance, he gently pressed their lips together before quickly pulling away.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough. Marth and Peach stood, grinning, a few feet away, video camera in hand.

"Good job, Marth!" Peach beamed. Marth blushed slightly and chuckled.

"R-really, it was nothing…"

"There you go again." Samus scolded.

"Trying to force couples together and humiliating them." Zelda sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Oh, whatever will we do?" Ike cried in mock despair. Peach and Marth exchanged glances, gulping.

"Uh oh…" They cried in unison, trying to get away, but their only escape routes were blocked by their friends.

"I know _just_ what we can do with them." Link smirked mischievously. Together, the six of them managed to force Peach and Marth into a janitor's closet, effectively sealing them in for the night.

"Let us out!" Marth insisted, banging on the door.

"Nope!" They all chorused.

"Why not?" Peach asked, her tone implying that she was pouting.

"Did you let Malon and Roy out of the library?" Daisy seethed.

"Well, n-no…" The blonde replied hesitantly.

"Then why should we let _you_ out?" DL chuckled evilly. The two shivered.

"Well, it's late." Link stated. "Have fun, you two~!"

"Wait!" Marth yelled, but no one listened, instead heading to their separate rooms for the night, leaving the two alone.

~(EE*33)~

Malon, meanwhile, had finally stopped running, collapsing in the middle of a clearing, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's not fair!" She yelled at the sky. "Why did you take him from me?! Din, Nayru, Farore, why?!" She cried angrily at the heavens for what seemed like hours. Her heart thumped painfully against her ribs, serving only as a reminder that her father was officially dead. "Why…?" She whispered, covering her face with her hands.

A gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder, startling her. She shoved it away violently.

"Go away!" She screamed at the person, not moving her hands to see who it was.

"Malon? What's wrong with you?" A familiar, concerned voice asked her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; so go away!'

"No, you're not fine." The voice sighed. With a sob, Malon flung herself at him. He gently wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his chest.

"He's gone." She whispered, voice so full of pain and grief that he winced, feeling his own heart begin to hurt. "They took him from me."

"Who's gone? Who took him?" But he got no response from her. She continued to utter those same sentences while she cried, until, finally, her tears subsided.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't m-mean to be a bother…" She sniffled, not looking up into her comforter's eyes.

"You could never be a bother to me, sweetheart." He drawled, teasing, yet serious. She looked up at his face and gasped in recognition.

"…_Roy_?!"

_** *ducks random objects and whimpers* Gomenasai, my lovelies! I would never give up on this story! My computer got a virus, and although I had access to other computers, all of my work was saved here. Thank goodness nothing was deleted. *sighs and peeks out from behind a couch* Forgive me?**_

_** To random Guest: Did you like what I did? I incorporated the revenge you asked for… Just by different people. ^.^**_

_** To ShadowNinja1011: Thank you so much! That means a lot! And more fluff? There's already so much fluff in it! ^.O**_

_** To Celestial Dragon: I would never give up on this story! I dislike it when authors do that, especially when it's good! (Not that I'm saying mine is. ^.O)**_

_** To DeltaLead38: I'm so glad you think that way! I really appreciate that you read my other stories too!**_

_** To partyyou: Thank you so much! I'm glad you got one. ^.^ **_

_** To tweetweetweet: Thanks! I hope this update made you happy! ^.^**_

_** Okay, shameless self-advertising time! Please, do go check out my other chapter fics! They are "Destined for Greatness", "My masquerade", and "Truth or Dare: Death Note edition". **_

_** And for those that have been with me since the beginning, I want to say that after I finish a few of my chapter fics, I might start up my SSB oneshots again! ^.O So keep on the lookout! **_

_** If there is anything that you might want to possibly tell me that I should add to this story, please, do not hesitate! I love hearing your ideas! ^.^ And I feel so loved… Almost 80 reviews! I never even though I would get close to 100… D'you guys think you could make that happen before next update? *looks hopeful***_

_** Oh, yeah. Disclaimer. I still own nothing in here. Okay? NOTHING.**_

_** Arigato and Hasta Luego!**_

_** -HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16~New Beginnings

_"…Roy?!"_

Malon's face grew red in embarrassment, horrified that he had found her. Out of all of the people who could've found her, it had to be _him_?

"The one and only." He grinned, more out of nervousness than anything.

"Y-you weren't supposed t-to see me l-like this…" She stammered, rubbing her eyes furiously to rid them of her tears. Roy smiled softly and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He questioned soothingly. "You said something about 'them' taking 'him' away from you."

"I-I got a letter today…." She swallowed heavily. "F-from the town's shaman…."

"And?" He asked quietly, heart sinking with dread.

"M-my father… he…" A fresh set of tears sprang to her eyes unbidden. She furiously tried to brush them away. "H-he died…" Her tears bubbled from her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs tenderly, sympathy etched into the lines of his face.

"I am so sorry." He murmured huskily. She looked up at him, brown eyes wide and luminous, reflecting the soft glow of moonlight. Her body trembled from her crying, small sniffles heard as she tried to breathe through her clogged nose.

He could tell that she was fragile and vulnerable. He could do anything to her right now, if he wanted. He licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to pull her close and kiss her until their heads spun.

But it wasn't worth losing her because of his actions.

"Roy?" Her soft voice reached his ears.

"Hm?"

"You can't tell anyone about what happened here. No one." She frowned at him sternly. A quiet laugh bubbled from his lips.

"I won't. I promise." He winked. "This will be our little secret." She smiled gratefully at him and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. Roy's cheeks flushed a dark red, visible in the bright moonlight. Malon giggled and stood up, with his help. "I better get back to the room before they decide to send a search party out for me." She winked at him knowingly, causing him to grin happily at her, a warm feeling settling in his stomach.

"Now you sound like me." He teased as he pulled his façade back around him. That's all he was; an act. This Roy, the one full of compassion and gentleness, the one that had just come to light, was the _real_ Roy. Malon let out a soft sigh, wishing that he would be like that all the time.

'What am I thinking? Do I think this because I like him? He already said that we were just friends…' She allowed Roy to escort her back to Room 36, lost in her musings. Once at her door, she turned to hug him before he could disappear. He jumped slightly, startled.

"What?"

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.

"Why?"

"For not laughing at me. For not teasing me. For being kind when you really didn't have to be." He looked at her with glassed-over eyes, trying not to let his tears fall.

"I did that because I know exactly how you feel." He gently took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it with the utmost tenderness. His body trembled with his effort to keep his sorrowful tears at bay as he remembered when he had received word of his mother's death. He knew he had to be strong, for her sake. "Good night, Malon." Without another word, he strode down the hall, casting her one final glance before he entered his own room.

"I was right! You two _do_ like each other!" Daisy exclaimed triumphantly when Malon stepped into the room, causing the redhead to stop dead in her tracks, blushing madly.

"Y-you heard that?" She stuttered embarrassedly.

"Every word." Her roommate replied. Malon groaned and flopped onto her bed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys." She complained playfully, already back to normal. "First spying, then keeping secrets, now eavesdropping. What's next?"

~((EE*33))~

"I'm hungry…" Peach whined for the fifth time that night. Marth sighed and rubbed his eyes, growing more irritated as the seconds dragged by, wishing it was morning already so they could get out.

"Could you please shut up?" He growled tiredly. "I know you're hungry. I know you're tired. I am too. Please, just shut up." Peach blinked at him, frowning at his odd behavior.

"Marth, what's wrong?" She scooted closer to him, thankful that there was a light in here. She hated sleeping in the dark. The Altean's face grew red as she slid closer.

"I want to sleep." He mumbled, looking away from her. She giggled slightly and poked his red cheek.

"Does Marthy-Marth have a crush on me~?" She asked in her sing-song voice that she used when she knew that she was right. His face darkened furiously, shaking his head in protest.

"I-I do not!" He stammered in protest, scooting away from her. Sadly, the closet was too small for two people, so Peach could easily slide back to his side.

"Aw, really?" Her lips stuck out in her cute pout. "I kind of have a crush on Marthy-Marth, anyway…." He blinked at her in shock.

"Wh-what? Really?" His voice was hopeful. Did the girl of his dreams really have a crush on him? Peach giggled happily.

"Of course, silly." She leaned over and kissed Marth's cheek. "Why do you think I had you do everything?" She winked. He chuckled.

"Vixen." He teased, wrapping an arm around her waist. She snuggled into his side, head resting on his shoulder. Marth kissed the crown of her head, resting his chin on top of her soft blonde hair. "That's the best news I've heard since we got locked in here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." He chuckled and lightly tapped her nose, enjoying her cutely confused face. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She giggled, yawning as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Marth."

"Goodnight, Peach."

_** I'M BACK! *sighs* I am so, so sorry. The hiatus was not planned in the slightest! AP homework and studying and being grounded and all sorts of stuff contributed to it. I will never give up on this story! Never!**_

_** You guys really inspire me. 118 reviews?! *does a happy dance* I'm so glad I still have loyal followers here! Even though I'm totally a jerk and go on an unannounced hiatus for…I don't know how long. *laughs nervously* **_

_** ANYWAY! Thank you all for inspiring me to continue. I love you all!**_

_** On a side note, I have another story that I might want to do sometime soon, once I finish one of my other stories (probably My Masquerade). It's called Zelda's Diary, inspired by Wowie51's Zelda's Diary on Youtube. However, mine is already written out, is different from theirs, and is the first of a trilogy. **_

_** What do you guys think? Like? Hate? Leave comments! I love them! Let's try to get somewhere close to 150. I love you all!**_

_** *Challenge!* The first one to find the Doctor Who quote I used in the A/N will get to request to add one character to this story!**_

_** Arigato and Hasta Luego!**_

_** ~HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17: Questions

"Glad to see you back at the table!" Peach smiled warmly as Malon took a seat next to Zelda. Despite having slept in a janitor's closet, Peach looked just as happy and bubbly as always. "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure." Malon murmured.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Samus asked. "You looked really upset. Did one of the guys do something to you?" Malon drew in a shaky breath, fighting back the tears already welling in her eyes.

"N-no, it's not that." She sighed. "I-I got a letter from Renado, the local shaman. I-it was about m-my father…" Zelda gasped softly, eyes wide, head shaking slightly.

"Oh, no…. He didn't…"

"He did."

"Oh, that's _awful!_" Zelda exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. "He was such a good man…."

"Yeah…" Malon blinked rapidly to keep her tears at bay, ignoring the questioning looks from the other three. Zelda gave them pointed looks that meant "I'll tell you later" before murmuring reassurances in the redhead's ear, slowly soothing the girl until her tears had vanished.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Zelda questioned. Malon nodded and rubbed at her eyes, flashing her a grateful smile.

"Y-yeah." She jumped slightly when a hand tapped her shoulder. Peach did a little wave and giggled.

"Hi, Marth~…" The Altean blushed a crimson red and smiled back, kissing her blond curls before handing Malon a note. She quickly opened it and scanned its contents.

_"Meet me in the park later. I have a couple of questions I want answered. Thanks, sweetheart. –Roy"_

"Oh, is that a love note~?" Daisy asked excitedly.

"No, it's not." Malon blushed faintly and scowled.

"What's it say?" Peach questioned, equally excited.

"Not telling."

"Awwww…. Please?" The four girls chorused. Malon simply shook her head and tucked the note away for safekeeping.

~((EE*33))~

"Roy?" Malon called uncertainly as she walked through the park. The pathways were deserted except for herself and, she presumed, Roy, who had yet to show up for their meeting.

"Roy?" She called again, this time in a slightly exasperated manner.

"Behind you~…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning cheekily. She jumped a bit before bursting into giggles.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot!" She scolded playfully. His grin grew roguish.

"Sorry." He replied, his eyes glinting with mischief, his tone indicating that he wasn't sorry at all.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "So, what do you need to ask me?"

"Why do you hang around me so much?" The question struck her suddenly, accusing and unsure.

"B-Because…." She groped for an answer. "I know that the real you, the one that you hide deep inside, wants a chance to be out. And…." She glanced at him coyly, green eyes glimmering. "You're pretty neat to be around."

"But I carry a sword around. I could kill you any moment." He countered. Vivid images from her nightmare flashed before her, fading in and out. She bit her lip.

"You could." She admitted. "But you wouldn't. Not intentionally."

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't." Malon crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Then why do you say that, when you don't truly know?"

"I trust you." A thick silence hung in the air between them. Malon grew nervous as it dragged on. Finally, Roy grinned.

"Just one final question, and then you can go." Malon let out a soft, relieved sigh.

"What is this 'final question'?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He shot out quickly, biting his lip hesitantly as he waited for her answer. The Hylian ginger was in shock. He wanted to date her?

"Roy…" She began, causing a soft groan of despair to escape his lips. "That... is the best question you've asked me all day." She broke into a grin.

"So… Is that a yes?" His eyes gleamed happily.

"Yes." With a cry of joy, the Altean picked her up and spun her around, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you." He whispered. "So very, very much."

"Anytime, handsome." She answered with a wink and a giggle. He chuckled and bent down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"C'mon, sweetheart." He gently took her hand and grinned roguishly.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk." His eyes glittered with mischief, and she knew that this was no ordinary walk in the park.

"Oh, Din."

~((EE*33))~

DL sighed softly, rubbing his face tiredly as he worked on his writing project. He had intended to write a haunting, grueling, gory story, but his teacher, when shown the idea, had paled and shook her head furiously.

"This is not an acceptable idea. Write something else."

So he was trying. He had tried all afternoon. Every time he went to write, however, the story started to take a gruesome turn, and he had to throw away the paper and start again. The wastebasket by his desk was overflowing with the beginnings of his dark, twisted tales.

"I am so done with this." He hissed as he, yet again, turned off on an "unacceptable" twist in the story. He crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the wastebasket before grabbing his jacket to protect him from the cool autumn air before heading out, deciding to clear his thoughts by going for a walk.

He let out a soft breath as he closed his eyes, standing still for a moment in time to enjoy his favorite season. As he did, though, his heightened sense of hearing (due to his Hylian ears) had picked u on the faint sounds of sobs. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but, then again, normally he wouldn't recognize those sobs.

"Daisy." He breathed softly, opening his eyes and beginning to follow the soft sobs until he found her, huddled in the corner of the courtyard, hidden from the prying eyes of students and faculty. Her face was pale and her body trembled, her soft, blue eyes wide with terror.

"DL…?" She sniffled. He nodded and quietly crouched in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked softly, hands clenched into fists.

"I-I was walking to the library, a-and…" Her voice caught in her throat. "A-A guy cornered m-me and told m-me to give him wh-what he wanted…"

"Which was?" He pressed gently.

"M-My kingdom…"

"What did he look like?" DL knew this had to be no ordinary student. A niggling thought pestered him, but he pushed it aside. It couldn't be him.

"I-I don't really remember…" She sniffled. "All I remember is…those h-horrid yellow eyes…" Daisy shuddered. His crimson orbs widened and he cursed faintly in Ancient Hylian.

_He_ was here.

~((EE*33))~

A loud sigh escaped the principal's lips as a paper was handed to him. "_Another_ transfer student?"

"I'm sorry, sir." His secretary replied quietly, head bowed. "But he and his parents insist on him coming here. They claim they want the best education for him."

The principal sighed again and nodded. "Very well, bring him in." The secretary nodded and walked out, her heels clacking on the linoleum tile. A few moments later, she led in a tall young man, with fiery red hair, dark skin, yellow eyes, and a menacing aura to him. "May I have your name, young man?"

"Ganondorf Dragmire, sir." He smirked darkly. "A pleasure to meet you."

_**Mwahahahahaha! I leave you on a cliffhanger!**_

_** Anyways, so we're not quite up at 150 like I wanted, but that's okay. I'm trying to update more, anyways, so…. Yeah.**_

_** Ganondorf's appearance was requested by the winner of my "Find-The-Who-Quote" contest last update, InkWoven! The quote was "I am so, so sorry…" But thanks for all who tried! **_

_** Anyways, time for shameless self-advertisement! Please go check out all of my other one-shots and chapter fics, and leave reviews to tell me how I did! I joined this site to become a better writer, and I think that I have, but I can't improve if no one helps me out! Constructive criticism is totally allowed, but flames are not. So review, guys!**_

_** Side-note: I am looking for a beta-reader! If you are a beta-reader, PM me and let me look at some of your previously written works to allow me to decide if I will let you be my beta-reader. **_

___**ClarinetOverlord**__**- Thank you again for reviewing, my friend. You've always been a pretty faithful reviewer, and, for that, I am grateful. **_

___**IamPrincessZelda**__**- Please, no hate. I'm sorry you don't like my name, but I don't want to change it. **_

___**ZelinkFangirl**__**- Happy now? *sweatdrops* I don't like being held at gunpoint….**_

___**Tigergirl64**__**- Yes, I am back! I apologize greatly for my lack of being here to update. But I am glad that you're glad I'm back. And I would **_**never**_** cancel this story. Ever. So don't worry if I kinda get lazy and have writer's block, okay? I'll be back, eventually. **_

_** Thanks again for reading, and please review! Please!**_

_** Arigato and Hasta Luego~**_

_** ~HoTG**_


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18: A Time to Laugh, a Time to Cry

Roy led her to a clearing filled with blue and pink flowers, sunlight touching every inch. When they stepped inside, applause immediately started up. Four familiar, smiling faces appeared from the trees ringing the clearing.

"Congratulations, Malon!" Zelda said excitedly, gripping her best friend's hands eagerly.

"Thanks, Zelda." Malon replied with a smile, wrapping her friend in a hug while secretly glaring at her new boyfriend, who merely shrugged in his feigned innocence and looked away.

"So, now that these two gingers are officially dating, why don't we all go to that haunted house that just opened up?" Ike suggested. "Halloween is only a few days away, you know."

"Sounds like fun." Samus answered. "But, if you try and scare me, I will not hesitate to kill you." The whole group laughed, thinking it a joke. Samus stared at her boyfriend with a serious expression. "I'm not kidding, Ike." The bluenette grinned and wrapped his arms around her, thus pinning her arms to her sides.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." He challenged teasingly. Samus squirmed, kicked, and tried her hardest to escape Ike's grip, but his arms were like steel bars.

"I give up." She muttered, cheeks red with embarrassment. Ike smiled impishly.

"Told ya." He jibed, letting her go. The whole group chuckled before making their way to the haunted house.

~((EE*33))~

Malon shrieked and threw herself at Roy, terrified out of her mind as sharp weapons of all kinds flew at her in clusters. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and drew her closer. She let out another shriek as skeletons and ghosts reached out to her from the shadows, leaving brushes of a touch against her skin before they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"I want to leave, Roy." She said in a tremulous voice, trying to ignore the creepy voice in the background that said, "I can _see_ you~…"

"I do too, but we can't." He reminded her. "Unless there's an emergency, we have to walk the whole way through. Besides, do you want to be laughed at by the others?" She whimpered and gripped him tightly.

"They're not fairing too much better." She muttered, glancing over at a terrified Hylian couple. Ike and Samus were farther behind, appearing completely at ease with what was occurring around them.

At the end of the hallway, after dodging countless other spooks and weapons, the group found a door. The girls let out a collective sigh of relief.

"We can leave!" Zelda exclaimed gleefully.

"Finally." Samus picked at her nails boredly.

"Um… I hate to break it to you guys…" Link gulped, pointing to a plaque, half-hidden by cobwebs. "This plaque says that this is the Room of Fear." The Hylian females groaned, Samus merely raising an eyebrow.

"This is the last room." Roy reassured the three. The door swung open by itself eerily, and the group hesitantly stepped inside. Malon immediately found herself alone, surrounded on all sides by an impenetrable darkness.

"Hello?" She called uncertainly. A figure stepped out of the shadows, which she immediately recognized as Roy. A smile tugged at her lips until she saw the sword in his hand. A quick inspection of his features showed just what he intended.

"No!" She screamed.

Roy, meanwhile, was seeing something totally different. His vision was cloudy as he watched a victorious DL drag Malon to a chair. Roy tried to run to free her, but merely staggered and collapsed against an invisible wall. DL tied her up and went to retrieve a box of horrendous-looking tools, all with the same purpose: to inflict as much pain on the gingers as possible. Roy pounded on the wall, hoarsely crying her name. He could do nothing to stop it.

Samus saw another entirely different scene. She was back in her spaceship, looking at her new homeworld. It suddenly began to break apart, a ring spiraling out from the middle as the planet exploded, just like her previous two ones had.

"No…" She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "No, don't make me do this again! Make it stop!" Her voice rose to a shrill scream. "_MAKE IT STOP!_"

Ike, on the other hand, was in a similar situation to Roy. He was forced to watch his sister, Mist, suffer at the hands of the Black Knight. Every time he tried to help, the Black Knight merely pushed through him, like he was nothing more than air. When the Knight's sword pierced his sister's abdomen, an unholy shriek escaped the boy.

"_MIST!_ No!"

Link and Zelda, of the group, had the least-troublesome fears. They simply feared a loss of their other half. Countless times, they had loved and lost each other. To go through it again, on top of the new friends they had acquired, would be more than they could bear.

~((EE*33))~

Malon stumbled out of the haunted house with the rest of the group, trembling and clinging to her boyfriend, who had wrapped a reassuring (read: protective) arm around her waist. The other couples came out in a similar position.

"That…was…awful…" Zelda shuddered. Link pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, nodding.

"Agreed." He murmured hoarsely.

Ike was speaking quietly to Samus, trying to calm her down. She was still crying, unable to remove the image from her head. Ike shooed their friends away and gently tilted her head up.

"Samus, listen to me." He said gently, but she ignored him, continuing to cry, shoulders shaking. He sighed and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. "It. Won't. Happen. I promise."

"Go get a cave." Link complained teasingly, trying to lighten the somber mood. Samus' face was dusted with pink, an uncharacteristic thing. Ike grinned down at her lovingly and chuckled. The entire group joined in and walked back to the school in pairs.

Dusk had fallen by the time the group returned to the campus. The boys bid them goodnight and retreated into their rooms.

"This was a great day." Malon smiled slightly as they made their way to their rooms.

"Yeah." Zelda agreed.

"Let's hope the cousins don't ruin it." Samus rubbed at her eyes, her face still showing evidence of her tears. When they got to the room, Peach was the only one in there. "Where's Daisy, Blondie?"

"She told me she went to the library, so I assume that she's there." The princess shrugged. "So, who's up for another game?"

~((EE*33))~

Daisy stirred groggily, trying to figure out where she was. Her bed certainly wasn't this comfortable, nor did her room smell this…_masculine_. She sat up, the room spinning around her. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear her blurry vision.

"You're awake." A voice stated matter-of-factly. The edge of the bed sank down as someone sat on it, handing her a steaming cup of what smelled like mint tea. She took it gratefully and began to sip at the drink. "How do you feel?"

"Awful." She rasped, clearing her throat irritably. "What happened?"

"You were pretty upset yesterday." His voice was amused. "I brought you back here. You fell asleep pretty fast." A dark, hot blush spread across her cheeks, the cup almost slipping from her hands. "Be careful, there. Don't want to burn yourself." The cup was removed from her still-trembling hands and set on the bedside table.

"Wh-What…?" She blinked a few times, trying to understand what was happening. _Was DL being…nice?_

"Is there something on my face?" His eyebrows furrowed, lips turning down into a frown. "Surely it's not _that_ bad…"

"I-It's nothing." She stuttered, looking around the room to avoid staring at his face. "I-I just didn't think you could…"

"Be this nice?" He finished for her, without rancor or malice. "Neither did I, to be honest."

"What…"

"Someone tried to force you to give up your kingdom." He reminded her. "A man with horrid, yellow eyes."

"R-Right…" She shuddered.

"That man is Ganondorf Dragmire." He told her in a low, husky voice. "If he's here, then something big is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Daisy shivered.

"It means that a war's about to break out." DL said grimly. "We've got to warn the others."

_** Guess who's back? I am! I really do apologize for the continual hiatus every time I update! I promise I'll do better! Summer's just around the corner, and I'm only taking one class each summer semester, so I'll have tons of time to update. **_

_** But, wow! 151 reviews? You guys are fantastic! I hope this chapter semi-makes-up for it! **_

_** Also, for all the artistically-gifted people, I've had people request that I draw some of the various couples in the story. Since I can't draw to save my life, I need you guys to help me! Anybody up for it!**_

_** The next chapter should be up soon. I promise it won't be a many-months wait like last time. **_

_** Also, I will be attempting to update DFG and finishing MM, so you should check those out and keep an eye on them!**_

_** Other than that, I'll see you guys next time! Please review, guys! Keep them coming!**_

_** Arigato and Hasta Luego~**_

_** ~HoTG**_


End file.
